Rainbow
by Eva-AngelK
Summary: Random drabbles. Parejas Favortas XD. Sakura, Ino 51: Amistad. Ino creía en ella más de lo que nadie jamás creería, pero ella destruyó todo con tan solo un movimiento. Destruyo todo.
1. Narusaku 1: Lindo

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Narusaku #1: Lindo

"BAKA"

"Pero Sakura-chan…"

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!"

"No me golpees…"

"CALLATE, TONTO!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Golpe. Moretón. Contusion cerebral.

"Sakura-chan…?"

"AH!" Grito de resignación.

"…?"

"ERES DEMASIADO LINDO PARA GOLPEARTO, TONTO, TARADO…"

"Sakura-chan, esa fue mi línea no?"

Silencio.

Aura asesina.

"BAKA!"

"Eres linda al gritarme"

Sonrisa.

Sonrojo.

"AH…. Eres un caso perdido" suspiro de resignación. Grito Histérico.

"Sakura-chan?" "UH?"

La Beso.

Sonrojo.

No puede responder con ira.

Es demasiado lindo para golpearlo.

…


	2. Nejihina 2: Vista

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

NejiHina #2: Vista

El podía ver muchas cosas, sus ojos eran capaces de ver en tu interior, de pasara las paredes de tu conciencia.

El podía ver detrás de las mentiras de los Hyuuga, detrás del dolor de aquellos que perdieron a un compañero.

Entendía la realidad y la afrontaba más rápido.

Su vista lo hacia fuerte.

Ella era débil, solía decir el, al mirarle penetrante.

Pero el observaba su rostro, las lagrimas, su sonrisa, el podía ver cada parte de ella, podía ver a través de cada hebra de cabello enredada entre sus dedos, puesta sobre la tela blanca, a través de las gotas de sudor que bajaba por su cuello después de sus entrenamientos, pero mas que nada podía ver a la Hyuuga Hinata real, detrás de ese manto de timidez.

Pero el nunca vería una cosa…

Ella era mas fuerte que el, ya que ella veía mejor y mas allá que los ojos de Neji Hyuuga, ya que ella podía ver y sentir en lo mas profundo de su corazón encerrado en esa jaula…

Esa cárcel en la que solo ella podía ver.

…


	3. Shikaino 3: Concentracion

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Shikaino #3: Concentration.

COMO DEMONIOS ESPERABAN QUE SE CONCENTRARA EN ESA SITUACION?

No la estaba mirando, no para nada, en serio no estaba notando sus curvas ni la forma en el que el viento movía sus cabellos dorados, ni las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su estomago hasta su… un hombre decente y de compostura no pensaba en eso.

Problemático.

Y ahora ella le preguntaba con la mirada que le pasaba…

PROBEMATICO.

Maldita esa mujer, no podía creerlo, lo estaba volviendo loco, y no había podido moverse con libertad, si seguía así no podría terminar la misión.

Se acerco a el con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos azules…

Problemático, mujer problemática, demonios….

…

A QUIEN LE IMPORTA?

Oh la pobre ino no lo vio venir, bueno en realidad si, pero jamás creyó que perezoso shikamaru la jalaría, la acorralaría contra el suelo y la besaría de esa manera…

Pero bueno quien era ella para juzgarle?

Todo hombre pierde la concentración de vez en cuando no importa que tan perezosos sean.

…


	4. JirTsu 4: No le importaba

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

JirTsu #4: No le importaba

Ella siempre supo que las prefería jóvenes, hermosas y como decirlo voluptuosas.

_Nunca le importo…_

Siempre supo que era un pervertido, mañoso y estupido.

_Nunca le importo… más o menos…_

Siempre estuvo con ella de formas que ni Dan estuvo.

_Nunca el importo…_

Siempre negó el hecho de que el (orochimaru) los traicionara y el la entendía.

_Nunca le importo…_

Siempre supo que después de ella, el se iría, eran muy parecidos en el fondo.

_Nunca le importo…_

Siempre supo que la amaba…

_Nunca le importo…_

Siempre supo la forma en que la miraba y siempre era atento.

_Nunca le importo…_

Siempre supo que nunca, jamás lo amaría…

_Nunca, jamás, entendería, que en el fondo, siempre le importo…_

…


	5. LeeTen 5: Especial

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

LeeTen #5: Especial

Ella no era un genio, para nada, bueno si podía usar cualquier arma y siempre daba en el blanco, tenia resistencia pero bueno ella no era neji que era un genio d el especialidad de la sangre Hyuuga y Lee que era un genio del Trabajo Duro o Guy sensei y sus bueno, su forma muy particular de ser, además de su fuerza, ya que quitando el excentricismo era un jounin muy fuerte.

Era solo Ten Ten, era solo ella, y bueno no era algo fuera de lo normal y no era lo suficientemente para ser como Tsunade-sama, era ella Ten Ten… solo eso.

"Ten Ten que haces?"

"Nada Lee… nada"

"No estés triste, aun estas en la plenitud de tu juventud y debes de seguir y…"

"Baka, ya entendí, no armes un escándalo"

Ella era solo Ten Ten.

"Yo no soy un genio"

"Claro que no… Tu eres Ten Ten"

"Uh?"

"No escuches a Neji, tu eres Ten Ten, y eres importante para todos incluso para neji…"

"Para todos?"

"Claro"

Ella era Ten Ten. Sonrió al Maestro en Taijutsu. El se sonrojo.

"Eres importante para todos…"

"Para ti también, Baka?"

"Eres muy especial para mi Ten-chan" El Sonrió. Ella se sonrojo.

No era un genio como ellos. Pero siempre seria especial. Especial.

…


	6. KakaRin 6: Cura

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

KakaRin #6: Cura

La herida no era profunda ni nada, el no había dicho nada ni estaba armando escándalo, era ella la que estaba allí con vendas y alcohol y lo que sea.

"Kakashi-kun estate quieto tengo que limpiar la herida"

"No es nada grave" le dolía un poco pero no era nada, estaban haciendo tanto ruido por nada.

"No, pero hay que limpiarlo no queremos que se infecte no?"

"Kakashi eres un bebe, así por una heridita"

"Cállate, tarado" "Que quieres pelear?"

"Obito, Kakashi, clama no es necesario pelear"

"Baka!" "Dobe"

"CALMA TODOS!" la chica de cabellos cafés que jamás exaltaba su voz, los callo a los tres, ya que el rubio, futuro hokage suspiraba ruidosamente.

"Rin-chan!" lloriqueo obito agachado en una esquina.

"Listo" dijo ella al terminar de poner la venda sobre la mano del joven de cabello gris, sonriendo, mientras tocaba suavemente su mano y lo dejaba irse con la cara roja aunque no se notaba por al mascara.

"eh… Gracias" dijo el y la joven niña le sonrió abiertamente, el volteo la mirada para ocultar lo rosado de sus mejillas mientras el uchiha se quejaba de que el quería la atención de Rin-chan.

Durante el regreso a Kanoha, el joven observo su mano envuelta en la venda con el rostro casi rojo.

El maestro, siempre perceptivo sonrió.

"Es muy buena verdad"

"…" el chico camino mas rápido para evitar que su sensei se riera de su cara roja.

La mano del joven Kakashi ya no dolía, ella siempre traía una cura a el. Incluso después de la maldita guerra, ella siempre curaba sus heridas, le sonreía y tomaba su mano.

Ella era la cura a todos sus males.

…


	7. ObiRin 7: Flores

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

ObiRin # 7: Flores

Estaba muy feliz, era el cumpleaños de Rin.

Sensei le había dado unas plantas especiales para un ungüento, además había llegado temprano y los llevaría a ichiraku, como siempre, pero bueno…

Kakashi le había dado una banda para el cabello, podía jurar que sensei le había ayudado ya que el chico de la mascara azul pues no era de mostrar emociones o sentimental así que no habría hecho eso solo.

Pero al parecer obito no estaba.

"Y obito?" pregunto ella, kakashi solo levanto los hombros sin importancia y sensei coloco su dedo en su barbilla con una signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Esperaron un rato mientras caminaban a la tienda de Ramen y empezó a llover, nada que el uchiha llegaba, empezó a preocuparse, donde estaría, le habría pasado algo? O peor? Obito jamás olvidaría su cumpleaños…

"Iré a buscarlo" afirmo y salio de allí a buscar sin saber donde, en medio de la lluvia, sin esperar a escuchar a su sensei.

Corrió hasta la zona de práctica y allí vio un bultito negro con naranja.

"Obito?" se acerco a el y vio un plástico azul, lo que parecía unos pétalos y lo que fueron unas flores. "Que haces aquí en medio de la lluvia? Me tenias preocupaba, sensei y Kakashi esperan por nosotros… Obito?... Que sucede?"

"Perdón Rin-chan" fue lo único que pudo decir en medio de lo que parecía un sollozo.

"Uh" ella entendió cuando vio como mordía su labio y apretaba sus manos.

"Me caí y se perdieron, las compre en la floristería Yamanaka por que dijiste que te gustaban, pero están arruinadas, Gomen…" el joven uchiha no la miraba a la cara, pero ella estaba roja y en sus rostro una sonrisa. Tomo los pétalos y los miro con ternura y después miro a Obito y las gotas en su cabellera. El la miro completamente rojo de la vergüenza y de tenerla tan cerca, además de que aun mojada se miraba radiante.

"Gracias, obito, gracias" dijo ella. Y hizo, en medio de la lluvia, lo que el jamás espero después de haber arruinado su regalo de cumpleaños, le beso en la mejilla, las cuales estaban ardiendo después de ello. Nunca había tenido un regalo mas lindo.

"Eh… eh… feliz cumpleaños Rin-chan" y ambos rieron por ultima vez debajo de la lluvia y sentados en los pequeños pétalos de las flores.

…


	8. ShikaIno 8: Problemático

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

ShikaIno #8: Problemático

Era problemático, definitivamente.

Había insistido por horas para que la trajera, y mírenla, ahí, se había quedado dormida en el pasto, recostada sobre el, si era ella la que había insistido en que la llevara con el a ver las nubes.

Mujer problemática.

Por que a el, de todas las mujeres, le había tocado la mas ruidosa, problemática, mandona y LOCA de todas?

La miro mientras tocaba sus mejillas algo sonrosadas, se estaba abrazando a su brazo mientras murmuraba "Shika…"

Era problemática…

Suavemente la levanto en sus brazos, sin despertarla le cargo, el rostro blanco contra su pecho y los ojos azules viendo sueños.

Era ruidosa, de todo lo que podía mencionar…

"Shika…"

"Problemática…" besos su frente y ella cerro los ojos. "Duérmete"

Como si alguien fuera a robársela de las manos, la apretó contra si… era problemático sentirse así, al menos para Shikamaru, era tan frágil que podía romperla, pero tan problemática que acabaría matándolo…

La miro como si analizara cada parte de ella con su mente de súper genio, pero en realidad no pensaba nada complicado…

Era problemática, era ruidosa, era mandona, era rubia y estaba loca, pero, era lo único que siempre había querido, problemática para que no tenga pensar por si mismo y solo seguirla, por que no importa a donde siempre ira a donde ella lo lleve. No importaba que tan problemática fuera, ella era Ino, y aunque quisiera no la cambiaria.

Problemático.

Shikamaru jamás pensó que, para una persona que deseaba una vida sin preocupaciones, tuviera en su interior un sentimiento tan problemático.

Pero quien era el para cuestionar a los sentimientos y la vida? Quien era el para cuestionarse lo problemáticamente enamorado que estaba de Yamanaka Ino?

…


	9. Narusaku 9: Luz

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Narusaku # 9: Luz

_Corría por un lugar oscuro, no podía ver, escuchar, tampoco pensaba claramente, bueno como pensar cuando no puedes ver donde pisas, hacia donde corres…_

_No podía pensar, solo había oscuridad…_

_Se detuvo…_

_Lloro, grito. Callo de rodillas._

"_Sasuke-kun, sálvame"_

"_Eres fastidiosa"_

_Lloro aun más fuerte. Lagrimas saladas._

"_Sakura-chan"_

_Que era esa voz, de donde venia?_

"_Sakura-chan" la voz de desvanecía. De donde provenía?. Quien era?. Siguió la voz mientras se alejaba._

_No… no, no me dejes, no me dejes sola, por favor._

_Todo estaba oscuro, todo…_

"_Sakura-chan…" una luz la guió a la voz…_

"Un mal sueño eso fue…" dijo ella al abrir sus ojos, con una luz matutina a su alrededor, las suaves sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo pequeño…

Volteo. Y con la suave luz sobre el rostro masculina delineando suavemente cada parte de ese rostro lleno de amor y calidez.

Una cabellera rubia a su lado, siempre a su lado… sus mejillas se sonrosaron mientras pasaba sus manos por la frente del rubio, sus ojos verdes en el, con algo inexplicable… bajo sus labios a su mejilla… Y ella sonrió al verle sonreír con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera teniendo un sueño maravilloso, el era su sueño…

"Buenos días…" dijo el colocando de improviso sus manos fuertes en sus caderas y colocándola debajo de el, los cabellos rosados sobre las sabanas amarillas, sus cuerpo expuesto ligeramente… mientras ella reía, ambos reían "…Sakura-chan…"

Y la luz volvió a Sakura cuando el sonrió… Naruto era la luz que le llenaba cada día.

….


	10. NejiHina 10: Prohibido

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

NejiHina # 10: Prohibido.

Hay ciertas cosas que están prohibidas, ciertos pensamientos, acciones, cosas que no podemos ni siquiera imaginar. Hay cosas que no se deben hacer, JAMAS; cosas que están mas allá de los tabos, mas allá de todo lo que jamás hayas pensado, cosas que no se puede hacer aunque tu mente y tu cuerpo te estén matando pro hacerlo. Hay cosas mas allá los limites, de las altas murallas de la sociedad que jamás se deben cruzar ni siquiera intentar pasar.

Hay cosas que Neji Hyuuga no puede ni siquiera pensar en hacer… pero no puede evitarlo…

Amar a su prima es una de ella. Amarla con todas las fuerzas que le da el alma, como al necesidad de respirar y de abrir los ojos cada mañana, ojos que lo ven todo. Amar cada partícula que se atraviese en su camino, su cabello, sus ojos, la forma de su cara, su cuerpo, su alma, amar la forma en camina, en que habla, en que respira…

Desearla es otra, desear ver cada parte de su cuerpo, su sonrisa, todo, desearla de el y de nadie mas, escucharla decir su nombre miles de veces.

Empujarla contra la pared en un corredor oscuro, aferrarla con sus brazos, respirar contra su cuello, levantar sus piernas y besarla violentamente con toda la desesperación que en su corazón se guardaba es otra.

Quitarle la ropa, hacer el amor con ella es otra, escucharla gemir y morder su labio mientras quitaba su pureza a un ángel, el un ser humano, un simple mortal, mientras ella se aferraba a el repitiendo 'Neji… Neji… Neji' una, y otra y otra vez, mas rápido, mas, mas.

Hacer a Hinata hyuuga suya… incontables veces, hasta que no pudo mas… es otra.

Aunque ella hubiera querido hacerlo también…

Hay ciertas cosas que están prohibidas, mas allá de lo que tu mano debe tomar, pero una vez que las has hecho ya no hay vuelta atrás, estaba maldito, estaba marcado… ese era su destino, siempre seria así, tenerla era prohibido y haberla tomado estaba mal, no le importaba, estaba decidido a hacer su propio destino… además quien era el que decía que amar estaba prohibido?.

…


	11. LeeTen 11: Locuras

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

LeeTen # 11: Locuras

Su equipo era particular para ponerlo de alguna manera, eran extraños, o bueno tenían una personalidad única o no tan única.

Neji, pues era Neji, era frió, serio, y obsesionado con lo del destino o lo que sea, pero bueno, era su compañero y lo aguantaba con todo y todo.

Después estaban bueno, ellos… lee y guy-sensei, eran algo, como decirlo, excéntricos, un poco malinterpretados y no les comprendían mucho, con lo del poder de la juventud o lo que fuese que significase, durante años no había comprendido del todo la forma en que hablaban. Hacían locuras, gracias a su sensei, no podía decir que se aburría pero a veces sus, como decirle, personalidades únicas parecía un poco mas anormales.

Pero el día de hoy habían llegado al limite, cuando con un poco preocupado Lee, había aparecido Guy-sensei con un plato redondo y unas muy preocupantes tijeras… alegando que el cabello de Neji y el de Ten Ten estaban demasiados largos, si el de neji estaba MUY largo, pero el de la chica estaba normal, lo había cortado hace un mes, no estaba tan largo…

Mi a su sensei, luego a neji y por ultimo a lee con una gota en su frente.

Pánico, el no acercaría esas tijeras a su cabellos… podía ver los músculos de neji tensarse. Hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza… corrió… sin pensar en lo que le esperaría al pobre neji, acorralado contra las tijeras y la emoción de Guy.

Corrió para alejarse la loca idea de su sensei de hacer lo mismo que Lee se había hecho a si mismo… jamás, oigan bien, jamás, se cortaría el cabello de eso forma, primero muertas y tres metro bajos tierra.

"Ten-chan… gomen trate de detenerlo" dijo Lee cuando la encontró sentado en una rosa, viendo su reflejo en el agua de un riachuelo, con el cabello suelto, pero ella le dio una mirada de asesina.

"Mi cabello esta bien así… gracias, no necesito que lo corten, así que alejadito te ves mas bonito…" dijo ella con enfado, con un deje de sarcasmo.

"Lo se… tienes el cabello mas lindo del mundo Ten-chan, en serio" el hizo su pose de 'cool' y sonrió, ella levanto una ceja un segundo con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cafés fijo en el chico del traje verde.

Su equipo no era del todo cuerdo, hacías locuras y era la mayor parte del tiempo muy anormales, por lo que ella podía decir, pero saben, había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos que también podía hacer locuras no? Así que hizo la única locura que se le ocurrió. ..

Lo beso. ..

…


	12. Narusaku 12: Por que?

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Narusaku # 12: Por que?

Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido…

"Naruto?"

"Si sakura-chan?"

"Por que aun me amas…"

Silencio.

Sonrisa estupidamente adorable.

"Por que sakura-cha siempre será Sakura-chan"

Silencio.

Ambiente asesino.

"BAKA!"

Golpes.

OH allá miren, es un avión, es un globo, es un pájaro, oh no, demonios, es solo naruto.

En realidad no era su intención haberlo golpeado… era solo que la exaspero, le estaba haciendo una pregunta seria y el como tarado que era, le había contestado eso.

Tonto.

Se preguntaba por que la amaba después de todo eso, y bueno se preguntaba si aun la amaba, de alguna forma lo había afirmado, pero por que?

Por que?

"Por que…?"

"Por que… si no es Sakura-chan no puedo amar a nadie mas"

"Por que si yo te amo a ti ahora, tu no amas a alguien mas, pro que no seguiste…?"

"Por que por esas palabras vale la pena haber esperado todo este tiempo" ella volteo y lo encontró sonriente… en realidad no entendía por que, pero si estaba clara de una cosa, era esa pregunta y esa sonrisa precisamente la que la hacia amarlo tanto…

_**Por que?**_

…


	13. ShikaIno 13: Silencio

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

ShikaIno # 13: Silencio

Shikamaru Nara se podía dar el lujo de decir que poseía un don único y poderoso…

El era el UNICO que podía callar a Yamanaka Ino…

Era importante, o al menos pensaban algunos, el podía hacerla mantenerse callada.

Bueno era fácil, cuando era solo de jalarla y pegarse a su boca, a lo cual estaba acostumbrado y le parecía algo agradable, además de que jamás dejaría a otra persona hacer eso, por ello era **SU **don.

También la rubia guardaba silencio cuando este la abrazaba o le hablaba, ella siempre le escuchaba, bueno al menos cuando no estaba molesta.

Pero saben, Shikamaru la prefería del modo contrario.

Prefería oírla susurrar, gemir, gritar su nombre cuando se encontraba con ella en sus brazos, le fascinaba escucharla repetir su nombre incontables veces cuando estaba a punto de colapsar.

Amaba la forma en que mordía su labio antes de gemir y finalmente terminar.

Solo estaba adicto a su voz en medio de jadeos y de besos descontrolados…

"Shikamaru…" solo su nombre, el de el…

No había silencio mas dulce que el de su cuerpo debajo del suyo y su voz gritando por el, su llanto y los gemidos que solo el podía hacerla dar.

Claro estaba eso era algo que se guardaba para si mismo, no era que le diera vergüenza, era demasiado perezoso para eso, es que era demasiado problemático explicar el hecho de que oír los murmullos de esos labios rosados contra su oreja le provocaran hacerla suya toda la vida.

Era tedioso, por eso simplemente guardaba silencio.

…


	14. JirTsu 14: Heridas

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

JirTsu # 14: Heridas

Había heridas tan profundas, tan dolorosas y antiguas que jamás se alejaban, que jamás se iban, nunca…

Heridas que se aferraban a vivir en los corazones de los humanos por toda eternidad.

Cuando el sannin de cabellos blancos mirada a su pupilo y a la joven de cabellos rosados en peleas sin sentido, se veía a si mismo.

"Están siguiendo nuestros caminos"

"No lo creo… no creo que sigan los mismos pasos que nosotros"

"No lo se"

"El no lo hace, el traerá a su amigo de vuelta, te lo aseguro…"

"Necio…"

"Y ella será una excelente medico y podrá curar a ambos sus compañeros"

"Será mejor que yo"

"Lo se…"

"Uh? Dudas de mis capacidades?"

"No… es solo que creo que ella si puede hacer lo que tu nunca pudiste"

"Que?"

"Curar…" el coloca su mano en su pecho "_Heridas_"

La Godaime Hokage no entendió el gesto al principio peor cuando el le dio una sonrisa ella le dio una mirada extraña, no común en la mujer.

"Además…" el salto a la ventana para escapar como siempre. Cuando dejaría de huir, cuando dejaría de mentir, cuando olvidaría el dolor de esas heridas? "… Yo creo que el conseguirá a la chica al final de la historia"

Ella lo miro alejarse… Con la mirada en la ventana desde la torre del Hokage, puso sus dedos en su corazón.

Había heridas profundas que jamás olvidamos, heridas que aunque antiguas aun están frescas. Ella era la mejor medico que se podía encontrar pero había heridas que no podía curar… por que ella misma las había causado.

…


	15. LeeTen 15: Primero

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

LeeTen # 15: Primero

Cosas importantes, eran las primeras.

El primer cumpleaños, tu primer postre, tu primer helado, tu primer kunai, tu primero mejor amigo.

Lee era muchas cosas en la vida de Ten Ten.

Su primer amigo, amigo real, de esos que te dan un abrazo cuando mas lo necesitas, uno de esos que no les importa lanzarse a un estadio en medio de una batalla para atraparte y no terminar más lastimada de lo que ya estaba.

También fue su primer hombro en el que lloro.

Fue el primero que le sonio cuando todo salía mal, aunque el también se sintiera pésimo.

No había sido su primer beso, pero en realidad, el primero había sido incomodo y ya ni siquiera recordaba el rostro del chico… esperen ya no recuerda ni quien era.

Peor si fue el primero al que besos en la mejilla, fue después de que volviera de la misión de recuperar a sasuke, cuando salto sobre el, después de saber que neji estaba bien, estaba feliz de que el estuviera sano y salvo. El simplemente la evadió durante casi dos semanas.

Su primer beso también fue algo extraño, fue cuando ambos fueron nombrados Chuunin, y en realidad fue le que la beso. No respondió al principio, pero a los segundos se unió a el, claro después lo golpeo hasta casi matarlo, peor bueno…

Por alguna razón el siempre era el primero en cuanto a ella, tal vez no podía ganarle a Neji, pero el siempre se preocupaba por ella antes de que Neji pensara en que algo le pasaba, y siempre estaba agradecida.

Cuando ello sintió sus brazos rodeándola ese día mientras besaba suavemente su cuello… Ten Ten sintió calido todo su interior… comprendió algo, amaba mucho a Lee y quería que el fuera el primero en su vida…

Y siempre seria el primero para ella en todo, con su forma de ser, lo quería así tal y como era.

Sonrió… era maravilloso tener a alguien así a tu lado siempre…

Definitivamente, era muy afortunada.

…


	16. KakaRin 16: Venganza

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

KakaRin # 16: Venganza

El sabia de propia mano lo que la venganza le podía hacer a las personas.

Podía afirmar lo que lograba la venganza.

Su alumno no lo escucho… pero kakashi podía ver, por que el sabia lo que el corazón lleno de rencor podía hacer.

Había perdido muchas cosas en su vida, su madre, su padre, su mejor amigo, a su sensei, todo lo que había querido.

Pero había una cosa que le había quedado y la que más valoraba.

Pero la venganza no te lleva a nada.

Te quita todo.

Rin era lo único valioso que le quedaba.

Había sido tan estupido para dejarse llevar por la ira y el dolor.

La venganza no te lleva a nada. El lo sabía.

Lo entendía desde lo más profundo de su alma.

La venganza le había arrebatado lo que mas amaba en la vida.

Rin era todo lo que el amaba en la vida. Rin era lo único que le quedaba y por su estupidez, por culpa de el y nadie mas, se la habían arrebatado. Por que el debió morir no ella, por que ella jamás debió de amarlo, por que el no debía vivir si ella no estaba a su lado.

La muerte y la venganza no te devuelven nada.

Aunque la única razón por lo que existes.

Rin era la razón de que siguiera vivo…

Y ahora se preguntaba, que es lo que queda?

… Nada…

Ella lo era todo.

…


	17. NejiHina 17: Atrapado

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

NejiHina #17: Atrapado

Estaba atrapado, lo sabía.

Neji Hyuuga era un ave que jamás volaría, estaba atado y encerrado en una jaula, jamás saldría de allí.

Pertenecía al Bouke y jamás seria libre, era la realidad.

Jamás podría cambiar eso, era muy tarde ya, estaba perdido.

Así que solo miraba pasar a los pájaros que el desearía imitar…

"Nisaan… Daijoubu ka?" cuando levanto su vista las dos hermanas hyuuga, caminaban justo en el pasillo hacia el.

"Iie, Hinata-sama" dijo el cortante, pero no evito la cara de preocupación de la mayor.

"Debo irme… voy tarde!" la menor de ellas salio corriendo sin mas ni menos… de inmediato Hinata se agacho junto a el y toco su rostro.

"Neji, estas seguro que estas bien, te ves pálido… estas frió… no estarás enfermo?" dijo ella mientras movía sus pequeñas manos por todo su rostro.

"Iie… Hinata" y como se toma una flor, con suavidad y delicadeza, la envolvió con sus brazos, quedando su rostro en su cuello.

"Neji… seguro que estas bien?" dijo ella con un hilo de voz, mientras colocaba sus manos suavemente entre los cabellos del joven.

El respiro profundamente, llenando su interior de su aroma.

"Si, ahora estoy bien" ella no lo vio pero el estaba sonriendo.

Estaba atrapado. Estaban atrapados.

Pero… eran libres y podían volar cuando estaban en los brazos del otro.

El era libre solo cuando estaba con ella. Ella tenia la llave de su jaula, pero jamás lo dejaba ir, por que ella se encerraba en esa cárcel junto a el.

Y solo en sus brazos era libre. Solo en los de ella.

…


	18. KakaRin 18: Gris

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

KakaRin #18: Gris

Rin siempre le pareció que el color gris era hermoso, no era ni negro pero tampoco blanco, era un color sumamente transparente, le gustaba mucho el gris.

Siempre que miraba algo gris se emocionaba, es que no era normal encontrar cosas grises seguidas.

Las nubes de lluvia y la lluvia misma le parecían algo maravilloso.

En la academia siempre usaba una bandita gris en el cabello era extraño, ya que era lo único gris que tenia.

Amaba mucho el color gris.

A veces se asustaba de si misma y su gusto por el color.

Cuando lo conoció, lo primero que vio fue su cabello, el color particular, no le dio mucha importancia a principio, ya que el chico era callado y casi ni le dirigía la palabra.

Rin amaba todo lo que era gris.

Y estaba destinada a ese color también, pero ella jamás se imagino que ese chico de cabello gris y mascara seria lo que ella mas amaría.

Pero bueno, Rin amaba el gris y amaba a Kakashi. Era simple y a la vez complicado. No correspondido y la ves si. Era confuso

Pero que mas daba… su amor por el era gris.

…


	19. ShikaIno 19: Genio

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

ShikaIno # 19: Genio

Yamanaka Ino, encontraba fascinante la forma en que Shikamaru pensaba, era casi inexplicable como su mente trabajaba tan rápido.

Era un perezoso del demonio, en que cabeza cabe que alguien con ese intelecto sea así de… fresco?

Solo había intentado jugar Shougi con el, una vez, Una, y le gano antes de mover la primera pieza. (No sabia como se jugaba, pero aun así cuenta)

Ino siempre se encontraba maravillada como alguien con tan poco espíritu escondiera una mente que trabajaba más rápido que la de las personas normales. Alguien tan brillante detrás de esa cara de indiferencia del mundo.

Ella pues fantaseaba mucho con el, claro jamás le diría, y ella creía que no lo demostraba, que soñara despierta de ves en cuando no quería decir que el supiera que tenia que ver con el no?.

Con el Nara nunca se sabe.

La conclusión de Ino era simple, el era inteligente y sin saberlo había hecho que ella la grandiosa y hermosa Ino, se enamorara de el.

Justo después de que llego a la conclusión, en un día de invierno en un parque cerca de la floristería, se golpeo en la cabeza, estaba loca, enamorarse de ese perezoso, en que cabeza cabe?

Ino entendió que ya no había vuelta de hoja y pues había que afrontarlo.

Pero, lo que no sabía Ino, era que el sabia que ella sabía… así que cuando se acerco a ella ese día en el parque, de improviso y ella se sonrojo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Por que el sabia que ella sabia que el sabia que ella sabia.

Era demasiado problemático, así que para evitar los sabia… la beso, mas directo y menos problemático, no le sorprendió como a ella, ya que en el fondo lo tenia planeado.

Después de todo el sabia.

Era Shikamaru.

Un genio.

…


	20. NejiHina 20: Lo correcto

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

NejiHina #20: Lo correcto

"_No esta bien… esto no esta bien_" ella solía decirlo cada noche, en medio de sus brazos y gemidos que cortaba el aire en la habitación, pero solo lo decía una vez y nada mas.

El solía omitirlo, siempre.

Ese día… ella estaba llorando. Lloraba mas de lo que no la había visto llorar en mucho tiempo.

"No esta bien… no deberíamos de hacer esto… no…"

El solo podía verla temblar y esconder su rostro con sus manos, lo mejor hubiera sido dejarla en medio de las sabanas blancas, lo mejor hubiera sido no ponerle un dedo encima, lo mejor para ambos hubiera sido hacer lo que ella pensaba, olvidar, dejarlo, no estaba bien…

Pero el no lo hizo, se acerco a ella y coloco sus manos sobre ella, tomándola por su cintura recostando la espalda de la heredera contra su pecho, ella sollozo aun mas tratando de soltarse sus manos, gimoteando, balbuceando que la dejase, pero el no lo hizo, la aferro mas a el hasta que dejo de patalear.

Respiro rápidamente entre los cabellos de la mujer, mientras los sollozos no cesaban.

"Neji… no podemos… no esta bien…" dijo ella con temor de al moverse poder herirle. El no dijo nada, más bien la volteo y le tomo las manos, sus cabellos cafés cubriendo su rostro.

"Neji, no esta… bien… no…" las lagrimas cristalinas bajaban pero no había reflejo de luna esa noche, las nubes la tapaban. Cuando la miro a los ojos, Hinata se quebró con lágrimas más gruesas, su mirada fija en ella.

"Hinata" su sola voz podía romperle el corazón, y la forma en que la llamaba, esa voz no era la de el. No tenía el valor de verle a la cara. Trato de huir pero el reclamo sus labios sin dejarle tomar aire. La tensión en todo el cuerpo de la hyuuga se fue y se le olvidaron las lágrimas y todo lo demás… solo podía sentir sus manos…

"Neji… no…." Pero la luna salio de su reposo entre las nubes, y ella no dije nada en la siguiente hora, en la habitación solo había el sonido de algo que se creía no debía pasar.

"Neji, no esta bien…""Que es lo que sientes?" ella levanto el rostro para mirarle recostado en su estomago."Yo…" cuando la miro con su penetrante mirada blanca, no pudo definir su voz, el puso su mano en su mejilla, movió sus dedos sobre ella.

"Lo que tu sientas es lo correcto" y si, por primera vez ella supo que amarle era lo correcto.

…


	21. LeeTen 21: Preguntas

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

LeeTen # 21: Preguntas

"Ten Ten! Mi querida compañera, tu que estas en la plenitud de tu Hermosa juventud, Como es que alguien se gana el Corazón de una Hermosa damisela?" Lee pregunto una tarde cuando Neji y Guy ya se habían ido, solo ellos estaban allí, no sabia bien la razón.

Ella lo pensó un Segundo y dijo, "Primero, tu no siempre puedes ni debes proteger…"

"Por que?" interrumpió el chico verde.

"No todas las mujeres son inútiles, o que les gustes ser llamadas damiselas, doncellas o señoritas o…"

"Por que?"

"Es sexist…"

"Por que?"

"Por que las mujeres son fuertes…"

"Por que las damiselas, doncellas… quiero decir mujeres quieren estar solas"

"oh… Algunas solo necesitan espaci…"

"Por que?" una vena empezaba a aparecer en la frente de la chica, años con el le daban mucha paciencia pero esto se pasaba.

"Quieren privacidad además…"

"El amor debería de vencer incluso a la soledad así que no habría necesidad de privacidad…"

"QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE O NO?" lee retrocedió un poco ante el grito de la kunoichi, con un sonrojo evidente pero con cara de emoción…

"Como se hace para ganar tu corazón Ten-chan?" De inmediato se sonrojo, pero al ver el rostro avergonzado del ninja sonrió y le dio un golpe… este le miro con curiosidad al verla tan cerca y con el rostro de un color tan rojo…

Ten Ten sonrió más ampliamente.

"No se puede ganar, lee, algo que ya tienes…"

"Por que?" ambos sonrieron divertidos. No había palabras para contestar esa pregunta. Solo acciones podían contestarla.

…


	22. ShikaIno 22: Ino?

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

ShikaIno #22: Ino?

Definitivamente estaba loca.

"Shikamaru, no me mires así, es sencillo" SENCILLO? ESTA DESQUICIADA!

"Shika, solo quiero que me des un beso, a quien mas le confiaría mi primer beso?" UN BESO? PRIMER? PERDIO LA CABEZA, NECESITA UN MANICOMIO!.

"Shikamaru… por favor" estoy sonrojado, demonios!

"…" la cara, estaba haciendo la cara, demonios mujer problemática, por que estaba destinado a ser torturado. Por que debo de sufrir esto? Por que a mi? Yo solo quiero vivir tranquilo peor no me mandan a esta mujer problemática a pedirme un beso!

"Ah…" "Shikamaru estoy esperando" Que hago? Escapo, no me mataría!.

Pánico. No, espera hay que encontrarle un solución lógica, a ver tiene los ojos cerrados y… ah esto es muy problemático. Por que me enredo la vida, ya que mas da?

"…" "…" no pienses en nada shikamaru, tranquilo. Ok, no estoy pensando en nada, solo la tomo de los hombros y ya. No hay que complicarse la vida por esto, es solo un beso, no es nada…

Ok, ya esta ya sepárate, QUE TE SEPARES! Shikamaru mantén el control…

"…" es sumamente hermosa… Que demonios piensas Nara, ES INO!. Yamanaka problemática Ino.

Y ahora que le pasa por que no abre los ojos? Demonios esto es problemático, esta roja como un tomate? Estaré yo así? Demonios… mujer problemática…

"Shika?" ah por fin abrió los ojos… que? Por que me ve así? Mujer rara, problemática, que le pasa? Hice algo malo? Que? Por que me mira así?

Y ahora sonríe, mujeres! Quien las entiende?.

ESPERA, QUE HACE, ESTA DEMASIADO CERCA! ALEJJATE… Mantén la calma, no te preocupes, espera, que hace? Oh no…

Pánico interno.

"INO? QUITATE DE ENCIMA!" Ok, me esta besando, mujer problemática. "Y no que era solo un beso?" "…"

"INO?" "Pues veras, si ese es mi nombre, recuérdalo" me guiño el ojo… demonios!... y me esta besando otra vez, MUJER PROBLEMÁTICA.

…


	23. Narusaku 23: Nombre

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

_**Nota**: Dedicado a Hika._

Narusaku # 23: Nombre

Naruto estaba recostado sobre su estomago, moviendo sus dedos alrededor de su ombligo, y haciendo burbujas justo en la sobre la piel expuesto de la mujer de cabellos rosados.

Ella reía divertida, mientras jugaba con sus cabellos dorados.

Esa era su complicada vida… claro, cuando tenían tiempo de hacer esas cosas.

Eran raras las ocasiones en que disfrutan de la compañía del otro. Y eran esos días los que el autoproclamado futuro Hokage aprovechada y cuidaba mas, esos días en que podía pasar con su Sakura-chan.

"No quieres ir a conmigo a ver a Sasuke-teme?"

"Por que no? Debe de sentirse solo nunca sale de esa casa"

"El se auto encerró en la casa de los Uchiha, el s el que quiere estar solo"

"Oye Sakura-chan. Pregunta…" ella afirmo para que prosiguiera con una sonrisa "Crees que deberíamos ayudarle en algo?"

"No podemos ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado"

Hubo un silencio, no incomodo, tal vez más bien para hacer pasar la tormenta.

"Con lo de las preguntas… Naruto…?" "Si, mi Sakura-chan?"

"Dime que nombre te gusta?" dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras acariciada con su dedo índice la nariz de su zorro.

"No entiendo Sakura-chan" el la miro tan inocente, levantando su rostro entre sus pechos y nada de inocente tenia.

"Dime un nombre que te guste, el que sea, solo un nombre", el cerro los ojos como era característico de el, y pensó detenidamente con una cara sumamente adorable, según sakura claro esta.

"Arashi" dijo el, y ella levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada mas, sonrió y coloco la mano en su rostro pensando en algo. "uh?"

"Esta decidido, será Arashi si es niño, pero si es niña?" dijo ella con la sonrisa mas grande que el haya visto jamás, y en ese instante jamás se miro mas maravillosa para el.

"Es lo que creo que…" de la forma en que el la veía jamás nadie era mas bella que ella… Se levanto, un poco, solo lo suficiente para mirarle claramente, con sus ojos azules sumamente abiertos y temblando…

"Claro…" Sakura sintió una calidez indescriptible con ese hombre estrechándola con fuerza, lo suficiente para ser feliz y no lastimarla…

"Kami, es cierto, ósea que…? Que…?" el bajo su rostro hasta su estomago nuevamente, rodeándole, sin creer nada aun, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Si…" Había una vida dentro de ella, una maravillosa vida, de el y de ella.

Beso sobre su estomago…

"Hola, pequeño soy tu papi, hola, me escuchas?" decía el rubio mientras sus manos tocaban el delicado espacio con mucho amor.

"Tonto…" había pequeñas lagrimas de alegría bajando por las mejillas sonrosadas de kunoichi, el le sonrió y beso su rostro, sus labios, su frente, cada parte de aquello maravillosa mujer, por que era maravillosa y le agradeció a Kami que fuera suya.

En medio de sus vidas, podrían nombrar muchas cosas buenas y malas. Naruto podía estar vivo con ella y seria feliz, amaba cada día que pasaba a su lado.

Pero podía decir que, aun con los días a venir, podría nombrar ese el mejor momento de toda su vida.

Por primera vez, podría afirmar que era parte de algo maravilloso, algo que jamás había conocido ni que era parte, algo que había deseado siempre y ahora era realidad, algo que se llamaba… familia.

…


	24. IruAnk 24: Posibilidad

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

IruAnk # 24: Posibilidad

En cuando a Anko habían muchas posibilidades, ella era una mujer atractiva nadie podía negarlo, peligrosa pero atractiva…

Pero mas que todo anko no necesitaba a ningún hombre, jamás… ella era independiente y se valía por si misma, no había posibilidad **ALGUNA** que ella ANKO MITARASHI, se viera en las redes de un hombre, de sus artimañas, sus jugarreta y sus juegos narcisistas, además de chovinistas, claro que ella no era la mejor muestra de mujer fiel o lo que fuese, pero los hombres eran basura y ella lo sabia, todos los que en realidad había querido, como padre, como maestro, la habían traicionado, así que ningún hombre la enredaría, era mas fuerte que ellos.

"Gracias Anko, en serio"

"No fue nada Iruka…"

"…"

"…" la estaba abrazando, la estaba….

"Gracias por cuidar de Naruto"

"Iruka-sensei, vamos" el chico rubio lo llamo y con la sonrisa mas grande la brazo y agradeció de nuevo, mientras la mujer, en estado de shock, solo se quedo allí, embobada.

_Era tan lindo, inocente, eran tan…_

_ANKO! CONTROLATE MUJER! ES SOLO UN ABRAZO, además es un tonto, y es sumamente… adorable…_

_Es lindo… y…_

_ANKO MITARASHI CONTROLATE!_

_Pero…._

_No pienses en el!_

"… Demonios…" dijo ella maldiciéndose, no había posibilidad alguna que a ella, encontrara, a… de todos los hombres, **A IRUKA!** como una posibilidad… de… no ella no caería en los encantos de ese lindo, tan… NO, no, para nada, **JAMAS**…

"Maldición, por que a mi?... oh, _Iruka_…" Definitivamente había una posibilidad de Anko Mitarashi estuviera enamorada, por mucho que lo negara, de Iruka… si **Iruka**.

…


	25. ObiRin 25: Oscuridad

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

ObiRin #25: Oscuridad

Iba a morir. Lo sabía. No podía negarlo.

Era la realidad de todos y se había resignado, iba a morir, y mientras su compañera de equipo sostenía su mano, ante esto, no podía negar que valió la pena, valió cada minuto de esfuerzo haber vivido.

"_Cuida a Rin, Kakashi_" por que el no podía, por que el estaba destinado a morir, por que el no podía estar a su lado, por que el jamás volvería a ver la luz, ni a ella.

Y sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero no por las heridas, era el dolor de saber que sus ojos jamás verían la luz del día, no vería a kakashi convertirse en ANBU, ni a Rin como jefa del hospital de Konoha, ni vería a Sensei como Hokage, ni vería al hermoso hijo del yondaime, tampoco vería a su madre llorar. _Iba a morir._

**Iba a morir**.

Se iría a un lugar del que no podía volver, desaparecería, morirá, no mas árboles, ni pájaros, nada, no podría ver a nadie más, ni nadie lo vería, ya no existiría en el mundo…

**Muerto…**

No mas peleas con Kakashi, no mas almuerzos en Ichiraku con sensei, No mas sonrisas de Rin… nada… lo único que le venia era la nada… Sus ojos se cerrarían a la nada.

**Nada…**

No los vería nunca mas… pero al mirarlos salir, de allí, la lagrimas en los ojos cafés de la joven medico, se sintió aliviado, por que ellos vivirían aunque no estuviera, por que ellos estarían vivos y verían la luz del sol, todos los días, en su nombre y uno con el otro, por que ambos serian felices, por que estarían vivos aunque el se fuera, y la muerte se sintió irrelevante al pensar en las sonrisas que le seguían a sus amigos, por que estarían vivos, vivos… sus ojos se abrirían, justo lo opuesto a él…

La miro alejarse con lagrimas y su mano extendida a el, deseo tomarla por un segundo pero no podía, no podía… por mucho que lo desease.

Lo único de que se arrepintió en ese instante es que no volvería a verla, por que era hermosa, por que era maravillosa y su alegría le llenaba la vida que se iría en segundos, se arrepintió de no haberle dicho cuanto la amaba, pero era lo mejor por que si ella no sabia no habría dolor mas allá, no debía saberlo por que… solo el causaría mas daño, por que la amaba y su vida era tan preciosa que estaba muriendo…

Por que incluso cuando dejo de sentir, lo único que pudo ver fue su rostro, su sonrisa y sus lágrimas… incluso cuando solo le quedo… **La oscuridad**…

…


	26. Narusaku 26: Color Favorito

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Narusaku #26: Color Favorito

"Sakura-chan cual es tu color favorito?"

"Azul…""Azul?"

"Bueno, mas bien celeste, tu sabes el color del cielo, ese color claro…"

"Ummm si, el azul del cielo…"

"Cual es el tuyo, baka?"

"Verde…"

"Verde? Creí que era naranja… o no se rojo…"

"NO, es el verde, pero no cualquier verde, es el color mas bonito del mundo"

"Naruto, creo que exageras"

"NO, es en serio, no hay mejor color, es cristalino, es profundo y sientes como podrías verle todo el día… es como nadar en un mar verde…" Sakura le miro con desconfianza pero su rostro se iluminaba de tal forma como si amara de lo que mas amaba en la vida o… ramen.

"Estas exagerando… además que clase de verde es ese, el único verde que yo conozco no es así"

"Claro que si… eh, mira" el tomo su mano y la llevo hasta una fuente del parque, y señalo con una sonrisa a su reflejo en el agua.

"Eh?" ella no entendía nada. El estaba sonriendo tanto que la estaba sonrojando.

"Allí Sakura-chan, allí, mira el reflejo, abría usado un espejo pero no hay ninguno por aquí" Sus ojos se dilataron, y miro fijamente el color de sus ojos, si sabia que eran verdes… pero, volteo a mirarle, aun sostenía su mano y la sonrisa en su rostro solo se hacia mas amplia. El corazón de Sakura latiendo tan rápido que podría salirse de su pecho.

"Baka…" dijo ella suavemente… con un tono lleno de dulzura, el sonrió, aun sin soltar su mano, ella al mirarle levanto sus puntillas y le beso, solo un rose sobre sus labios.

"…" el pobre naruto no pudo decir nada, cuando ella lo jalo…

"Vamos, te invito a comer Ramen" ella lo dijo pero el no le respondió, el simplemente podía verla correr frente a el aun sosteniendo su mano.

…


	27. KakaRin 27: Te Amo

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

_Nota_: Dedicado a Hika, por que es adorable y le gustan mis fics! Además de que ama el kakarin! Es para ti Hika… otra vez.

KakaRin #27: Te Amo

Estaba, como siempre, frente al monumento, como siempre, solo mirando a lo que era su error y el nombre de su mejor amigo. El kyuubi acababa de ser derrotado, el funeral del cuarto había sido hace dos días, y todo era un poco desastroso pero la paz había vuelto, peor por que estaba allí Kakashi? Por que? Era sencillo… ella se iba de la villa, huía como una cobarde… Escapaba de las calamidades que les seguían, como se atrevía a irse en ese momento, se suponía que debía protegerla como demonios aria eso si se largaba? Por que escapaba? Debería enfrentar las cosas, así era la vida, pero dejaba todo atrás, promesas, amigos, vidas que salvar… a el… a el después de tantas veces que dijo que lo amaba, pero no podía culparla, siempre la culpa lo hacia rechazarla, por que sabia que no valía nada, y que su amor nunca debió de ser para el, por que no valía sus lagrimas ni su amor.

"Kakashi?"

"Aun no te has ido?" no volteo a mirarle, no quería verla, no lo haría.

"No, yo… no puedo irme sin antes despedirme, además quería saber si tu…."

"Huyes como una cobarde, no se supone que debíamos cuidarnos el uno al otro…"

"Yo se que sensei dijo que… pero no puedo, y naruto…"

"Y que pasara con el niño? lo dejaras aquí? Sabes que no puedo decirle nada… Se supone serias su madre? Dejaras el deseo de Nee-chan a parte? Como crecerá ese bebe sin una madre?"

"Yo… le pedí a Sandaime si podía llevarme al bebe, pero solo dejo que yo me fuera no el, yo se que las personas no lo olvidaran y que no lo querrán, deberían dejarme llevármelo a un lugar donde no sepan quien es así tal vez sea feliz, aquí sufrirá… solo le harán daño, el no se lo merece" dijo ella mientras su voz empezaba a quebrarse, mas el se quedo inmóvil sin dignarse a mirarla.

"Son excusas por que eres egoísta y solo quieres abandonar la villa"

"Es la verdad, ESTA VILLA SOLO A CAUSADO SUFRIMIENTO Y MUERTE, SOLO SUFRIMIENTO, PERDIMOS A TODOS, A OBITO, A NEE-CHAN, A SENSEI, QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? HABLARTE INCLUSO ME MATA" estaba llorando, podía escucharla, pero no voltearía…

"Cuando cruces esos portones, serás un ninja perdido, y para mi…" ella lo miro con labios temblorosos y lagrimas bajando en sus mejillas "…estarás… muerta"

"Kakashi… no… eso no es así, yo no me iré sin… sandaime, no digas eso, estas loco, yo jamás… kakashi…"

"Estarás muerta, habas traicionado a la villa, no regresaras jamás, para mi estarás muerta Rin, justo con obito y sensei"

"Entonces hoy es mi funeral…?"

"Si"

"Entonces... tu me mataste…?"

"Si…"

"Nunca existí para ti verdad?"

"Nunca…"

"Nunca me has amado?"

"… Jamás…"

"…Adiós Kakashi…" dijo ella mientras la escuchaba irse… paso a paso… y podía sentir las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, que lo perseguirían el resto de su vida, esas lagrimas que le apuñalaban el alma.

Una lagrimas… si… una lágrima bajo por el ojo visible de Hatake Kakashi, no quería decir todas esas cosas, no la quería herir, no quería romper su promesa, jamás lo quiso así, nunca, el jamás deseo decirle esas cosas cuando sabia que tenia razón, cuando sabia que ese lugar solo les causaba sufrimiento a todos, cuando sabia que ese bebe iba a crecer sin una familia en medio de rencor y dolor…

No quería decir esas cosas, jamás quiso que esas palabras salieran de su boca, lo único que el quería decirle realmente, era…

… Te amo…

…


	28. ShikaIno 28: Celos

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

ShikaIno # 28: Celos

Los celos son algo sumamente raro, son inesperados, y suelen terminar hiriéndote mas a ti, que a otra cosa, los celos son algo que ino no conoce.

No ella no estaba celosa, para nada, jamás… nunca, ella jamás, nunca de los jamases, nunca, ni en un millón de años, nunca de los nunca, de los jamases, JAMAS, estaría celosa, ella no estaba celosa, y punto.

Pero pro que le dolía el peco, y por que estaba allí sentada en ese parque, sintiendo lastimas pro si misma…

Si estaba celosa, ya, felices, bueno si lo acepto… estaba tan celosa.

Estaba tan molesta que no noto la mirada negro que la observaba ni como se acerco lentamente, para sentarse a su lado.

Bueno si lo noto solo que creyó que era su imaginación, es que eso de los celos la estaba volviendo loca, además debía regresar a sentir lastima por si misma… si… definitivamente. Pero lo peor de todo, no era el hecho de que estuviera celosa… era que… estaba celosa, si, pero… de la persona que… demonios, la verdad Ino no entendía como podía estar celosa de TEMARI? Bueno para ser mas exacta estaba celosa por culpa de… de… **SHIKAMARU!**... ella Ino Yamanaka, estaba que se moría de los celos por culpa del Chuunin holgazán que tenia como compañero de equipo.

Bueno no es como si era su culpa que se sintiera así, era culpa de los demás, por que tenían que echarle en cara que Shikamaru, se mirara tan bien con temari, o que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, o como Temari era mas bonita, inteligente, fuerte, y todo lo que podían mencionar, claro era mayor y mas hermosa… que tenia ella para competir contra ella, y si Ino Yamanaka se sentía insegura de su aspecto… es que ella no era del tipo de Shikamaru, ni tampoco creía que Temari, pero bueno, como todos sus amigos lo ponían, ya iban a casarse por Kami…

Estaba tan celosa, pro que sabia que era posible, que esa kunoichi de la arena le quitara a Shikamaru, y de hecho, lo pensó detenidamente, Temari no podía quitarle a Shika ya que ella jamás lo tuvo… se sintió tonta por estar celosa de algo que jamás fue suyo o tenia razón de estar celosa del todo… pero bueno el corazones s algo que nade puede controlar.

Y al parecer la imaginación estaba gruñendo o algo así… para solo decir la palabra que lo identificaba como persona.

"Mendoukusai"

"Shikamaru…"

"Si"

"Alguna vez has… amado alguien?"

"Si…" y esa era la respuesta que temía.

"Como es ella? Digo si puedo saber…"

"Es problemática…" y eso era tanta información, ya que para Shikamaru todas las mujeres eran eso "… Es ruidosa y la mayor parte del tiempo solo quiero que me deje en paz y se calle"

"Y la amas aun así?"

"Si…" dijo el sin darle importancia "Y tu Ino?"

"Pues… es problemático" el levanto una ceja, ella llevaría el juego de la misma manera que el… "Me desespera, y quiero matarlo la mayor parte del tiempo"

"No sabia que Uchiha fuera así"

"Hay una gran diferencia entre amor y gustar"

"Entonces no es Uchiha?"

"No…" ella callo…

"Aunque sea problemática, es la personas mas hermosa que conozco" y ella lo único que quería hacer era llorar.

"Si, es rubia y usa cuatro colas" dijo ella, pero en serio trato de no sonar molesta, pero no pudo evitar que la rabia se le saliera hasta por los poros, se levanto con la furia de que podía matar a lo primero que se le apareciera en frente, mas lo primero que s ele apareció fue el, que la jalo y la pego a su pecho, provocando una cara sumamente roja de respuesta de Ino, pero Shikamaru se rió algo divertido, ella iba a golpearlo por ello pero hablo antes de que ella pudiera articular palabra.

"En realidad, solo usa una cola, y un mechón de cabello le cobre el ojo derecho"

Silencio fue lo único que consiguió, además de los ojos completamente abiertos de Ino y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Y es lo mas problemático que me a pasado en la vida" Ino no estaba presente allí, esta hundida en sus ojos negros para después hundirse en sus labios.

No dijo nada mas mientras sus labios estuvieron sobre los de ella, en realidad Ino olvido por que estaba celosa desde un principio, además por que debía estar celosa?… a quien le importa debía regresar a lo que si le importaba… Si, besar a Shika, si era MUCHO mejor que estar… celosa. Claro después de eso, Ino negó rotundamente que jamás estuviera celosa, lo bueno para ella es que Shikamaru era muy perezoso para molestarle con ello, pero él sabía… que por un momento Ino Yamanaka había estado celosa, y, definitivamente, podía vivir el resto de su vida con ese honor en su alma…

…


	29. Leeten 29: Sake

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Leeten #29: Sake

El sake era muy peligroso para ellos, en realidad ya habían destruido un restaurante pro culpa del licor.

Lee era muy problemático cuando tenia sake en su sistema.

El sake era capaz de convertir a, bueno, LEE, si saben a lo que se refiere, en una maquina súper fuerte, sin sentido común, bueno menos sentido común del que ya tiene.

Pero Ten Ten le agradecía mucho a el sake.

Si le agradecía por que fue gracias a los efectos locos que tiene el sake sobre su compañero que le beso.

Fue raro y olía a sake, y fue rápido, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Pero fue el quien tomo el primer paso.

Y como el lo hizo primero tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo ella también.

Claro que no tomaría sake para hacerlo, era muy tolerante al alcohol, así que simplemente se acerco y le golpeo y reclamo por que había hecho algo, oh pobre Lee no vio venir ni supo por que la joven de cabello café le estaba reclamando pero podía ver lo peor, iba a morir.

Oh y la joven menciono sake, locura, beso, Guy-sensei… BESO?

Oh pobre lee, entendió hasta que ya era muy tarde, no Sabia que Ten Ten era más rápida que el.

…


	30. YonOcc 30: Estar Contigo

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

YonOoc #30: Estar Contigo

El kyuubi era un demonio que iba a destruir a villa, era hokage y debía proteger su villa ante todo… así que tomo al bebe, que descansaba en unas manos frías, sin vida; en sus brazos y le beso la frente.

Su hijo. Su futuro.

Le pidió perdón por que no podía estar con el. Pidió perdón a todos aquellos quienes no pudo proteger y no podría, le sonrió al bebe…

_**Naruto…**_

Al enfrentarse al demonio, solo pensaba en el futuro que le esperaba a su hijo, deseaba que fuera llamado un héroe, que fuera visto como lo que era, el salvador de todas las personas que el como hokage amaba y estaba dando su vida por ello. Deseaba que la guerra acabara, que el sufrimiento de todas esas personas terminara, deseaba que su hijo y todos esos futuros ninjas crecieran en una villa llena de paz, donde pudieran ser feliz, sonreír y ser fuertes ninjas, desea que su hijo fuera un excelente ninja, quería poder verlo, peor no podía.

Pero era egoísta y lo sabia.

Quería que su hijo fuera llamado héroe y fuera feliz.

Deseaba que todos tuvieran un futuro lleno de luz.

Deseaba la luz de la alegría en todos, aunque el fuera tragado por la oscuridad.

"_Arashi… que haces aquí?"Su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos negros y su cabello rojo, su cara era de sorpresa, mientras estiraba las manos hacia e, mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos… los ojos que amaba._

Serian felices, lo sabía… pero seguía siendo egoísta.

"_Iris…"se aferro a ella en medio de la luz que irradiaba._

Por que aun cuando amaba a su hijo y quería que su villa estuviera completa, aunque quería que todos vieran a su naruto como un héroe, aunque deseaba poder verlo crecer, y ver a su villa en paz… a pesar de todo seguía siendo egoísta…

Por que a pesar de todo…

"_No deberías de estar aquí!" "Lo se…"y se abrazo a ella el resto de la eternidad._

Lo único que quería era estar con ella…

…


	31. KakaRin 31: Despertares

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

KakaRin #31: Despertares

Siempre despertaban así.

Ella el miraba y el levantaba sus cejas perezosamente.

Siempre le sonreía.

Cunado no tenían una misión o turno en el hospital, trataban de mantenerse juntos lo mas posible…

Ella se sentaba sobre tratando de cubrir con las sabanas, mientras su rostro se quedaba sonrosado. Ella no debería esconder nada, el lo había visto todo pero era divertido verla de esa manera.

Kakashi le sonreía con su rostro visible, el cual solo sus ojos cafés habían contemplado.

Mientras Rin pasaba los dedos por su cabello gris.

Y segundos después ella estaba debajo de el y dejaban salir una carcajada.

Olvidando que acaba de amanecer y que había otras personas afuera además de ellos.

En esos momentos cuando abrían los ojos y se encontraban con el otro, era lo único que importaba.

Por que existían en el mundo del otro y era lo único que en verdad necesitaban, era lo único que les quedaba.

…


	32. NejiHina 32: Pecados

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

NejiHina #32: Pecados

Había muchas cosas en el mundo de los Hyuuga.

Había muchas mas fuera de las altas murallas de aquel antiguo clan.

Pero dentro de las puertas, en medio de ese gran fuerte de reglas, algo se estaba moviendo, algo que destruiría aquellas murallas de antigüedad para crear unas nuevas, mas sólidas, menos anchas pero mas fuertes.

En medio de lo que los de afuera llamarían pecado y dentro llamarían violación a las reglas, había dos almas.

Dos lamas unidas por errores que deseaban crear algo con sus vidas.

Las almas que desean construir algo nuevo con las piedras de aquel muro que se veía invencible.

Pero en medio de lo que llamarían pecado, había salvación.

La salvación de un clan, de una familia.

Por que con su unión ya no habría mas esclavos, habría libertad, cambio.

Con la rectitud y el corazón de Hinata. El poder e inteligencia de Neji.

Por que debajo de la mirada de los hyuuga y detrás de la villa había algo meciéndose.

La unión de esas dos almas destinada a grandes cosas. Grandes cosas que harían juntas. Por que si existe el destino, de cierta forma. Y el destino que ellos forjaron los quería juntos. Simple.

Entre todo el dolor y las cadenas que quemaban las vidas de los hyuuga, había nacido algo más puro, más antiguo y más fuerte que sus reglas.

Había nacido amor.

Amor que destruiría las murallas de los pecados, reglas, deberes… El amor que llevaría al Clan de los Hyuuga a la salvación.

Solo debían esperar… esperar que el tempo les diera el curso.

…


	33. IruAnk 33: Lluvia

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

IruAnk # 33: Lluvia

Había algo extrañamente entristecedor para Anko en la lluvia.

Mas cuando se encontraba sola en medio de aquel parque, completamente mojada.

En medio de aquella lluvia que parecía no terminar Anko se sentía todo menos fuerte.

Era tal vez que parecía que el cielo lloraba o que no había nadie que caminase con ella o quien la viera en medio de aquella lluvia.

Pero era de esos días en que Anko no tenia ganas de sentir nada.

Pero entonces las gotas dejaron de golpearle.

"Anko? No deberías de estar mojándote así!"

Ella volteo para mirar a cierto Umino Iruka con una sombrilla obstruyendo la lluvia y con unas bolsas que parecían víveres.

"Yo…"

"Vamos estas empapada te ofrezco te seques en mi casa, no esta muy lejos, además te ves cansada y hambrienta"

Ella solo lo miro, con las mejillas algo rosadas

"No es bueno estar solo en días como estos no Anko?"

Ella miro al suelo… sintió algo calido y la ropa mojada que la cubría parecía no estarlo.

"Vamos?" Ella tomo el paraguas… y el estiro su mano…

El tomo su mano y la guió en medio de la lluvia mientras ella sostenía la sombrilla.

No entendía por que del todo pero estar con Iruka la hizo olvidar lo entristecedor de la lluvia y de los deseos que tenia de no sentir nada.

"Iruka?"

"Si?"

"Gracias" Ella apretó su mano delicadamente. El le sonrió

"No hay de que Anko" El apretó su mano también.

…


	34. TsuJir 34: Olvido

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

TSuJir #34: Olvido

"Es extraño maestra…"

"Que?"

"Por que es tan tonto para dejar todo así, por buscar a Sasuke…"

"Hizo una promesa"

"La promesa no me importa, no quiero que MUERA!"

"El amor nos hace hacer cosas absurdas"

"Yo…"

"Te ama mucho no Sakura?"

Sakura miro a la rubia Hokage con algo de tristeza en los ojos.

"Así como Dan la quería mucho"

"No" la contestación de la Hokage fue inmediata.

"Había olvidado algo importante, pero Dan nunca abandono nada por mi"

"Tsunade-sama…?"

"Gracias a ti Sakura, recordé a la única persona que si dejo todo por mi una vez hace muchos años mas de los que tu tienes de vida…"

Sakura no podía ver las lágrimas en el rostro de su maestra ni el dolor ni la imagen de un hombre de cabellos blancos…

"Sakura no cometas mis errores…"

Sakura parpadeo unas veces mientras Tsunade se alejaba…

"No olvides quien en verdad te ama…"

_No olvides… como yo olvide._

…


	35. ObiRin 35: Su Sonrisa

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Nota: Spoiler! Crack. Seria relativamente un Tobi/Rin pero no me hagan caso!

ObiRin #35: Su Sonrisa

Tobi no recordaba muchas cosas de su pasado.

No recordaba casi nada para ser más específicos.

Aunque a veces cuando en realidad lo pensaba detenidamente por muchas horas podía recordar unas cuantas cosas.

A un hombre alto de cabello rubio. Un chico de mirada fría y una joven de cabellos cafés y mirada triste.

Tobi quería saber quien era o de donde venia, pero se conformaba con lo que era por el momento. Estaba en Akatsuki y era suficiente aunque no tuviera una hitae y solo fuera Tobi de la roca que es donde lo encontraron.

Tobi creía realmente que algún día encontraría lo que había olvidado, encontraría a aquel hombre de cabellos grises y por alguna razón se alegraría. Por alguna razón ese chico le inspiraba gran confianza.

Si tobi estaba un poco loco, no loco tal vez deseaba con demasiada fuerza recordar y lo hacia imaginarse demasiadas cosas sin sentido, esas personas que recordaba no tenían sentido, no eran reales, pero en el fondo el quería todo lo contrario.

Pero más que todo en días en que no era regañado por Deidara-sempai o no mucho, se ponía a pensar y se le venia la imagen de aquella joven, la joven de ojos tistes, y sabia que estaba viva, era extraño y casi tonto, pero de alguna forma sabia que esa joven estaba en algún lugar.

Y se preguntaba si donde fuera que estuviera ella podría decirle quien era, darle un nombre, mirarle sin tristeza y llevarlo a casa.

Por que a veces mientras el dolor se iba en todo su cuerpo lo único que recordaba claramente era una sonrisa amplia y plena.

Y sabía que era Su Sonrisa.

Y se preguntaba si ella le sonreiría cuando le viera.

Era lo único que secretamente quería con todas sus fuerzas…

… Que ella le sonriera.

…


	36. ShikaIno 36: Momentos

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

ShikaIno #36: Momentos

Mientras Shikamaru miraba detenidamente a su esposa caminando alrededor de la casa con papelillos de colores en las manos, en medio de botes de pintura, arreglos azules y rosados en las paredes y papeles de periódico manchados de pintura en el piso, Shika se preguntaba por que se había metido en tal problema.

Cuando ella le grito que era perezoso y que le ayudara en algo, se preguntaba por que se había casado con Ino?

Cuando ella le daba un golpe en la cabeza por ser un mal padre ya que ella andaba cargando semejante barriga y el no hacia nada, Shikamaru no entendía por que habían decidido tener un bebe desde un principio, Además se preguntaba por que demonios tenia que tener el gemelos? El doble de gritos y de hormonas en su esposa.

También se preguntaba por que tenían que pasar por el problemático procesos de remodelar la casa, pero bueno venían dos bebes y debían tener espacio, además de que Ino decía de que la casa debía de estar bien decorada para la llegada de los bebes.

Y cuando Ino grito 'CONTRACCION' sosteniendo su mano este se pregunto por que tener bebes era tan problemático?

Pero…

Cuando Shikamaru vio a sus dos bebes y a su muy cansada esposa sonriéndole, e Ino le beso la frente se pregunto por que se estaba quejando… y de que ero lo que se quejaba?

Y cuando sostuvo a su hija en sus brazos, mientras Ino sostenía a su hijo, y esta abrió un poco sus ojitos, Shikamaru no pudo evitar sonreír, esos era los momentos que hacían que todo valiera la pena.

Era el momento en que vio a sus bebes y se sentó junto a Ino en que olvido que había sido muy problemático llegar allí.

…


	37. SasuOcc 37: Bueno

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Nota: Ooc- Maaya, personaje mió, Sasuke no es muy sociable así que necesita que le creemos a alguien. Y es pura diversión así que mas da?

SasuOoc #37: Bueno

Sasuke no era muy sociable con las personas.

Pero mientras se fijaba como esa extraña mujer se alejaba de la puerta de su habitación, se pregunto que tenia de malo que se quedara con el, no era como que había alguien más allí y nadie se daría cuanta para dañar su forma de ser o su imagen ante la gente y no era que le importara algo de eso.

De hecho mientras la joven de cabellos cafés se alejaba Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarle.

Era solo que esa mujer estaba usando mucho poder sobre el.

Era raro ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a que le importaran muchas personas, sus compañeros de equipo y su familia eran de las cosas que le importaban, su hermano eso era una historia muy diferente. Pero era muy poco normal para Sasuke que le importara alguien más. Y que le importara de una forma tan rara.

Así que cuando ella salio el sin poder contenerse abrió la puerta para encontrarla allí, mirándole con ojos escrutadores y una sonrisita algo molesta.

La mira con una expresión fría por algunos segundos notando como el mechón cubría su ojo izquierdo y la bata que llevaba era muy holgada, además de cómo sus ojos negros chocaban con los suyos del mismo color.

Era más que extraño, era desconcertante para el, convivir tan de repente con alguien como esa extraña mujer. Pero parecía que no podía evitarlo.

Y cuando esta estuvo debajo de el en cuestión de segundos, se hizo a la idea de que no estaba del todo mal que le importaran algunas otras cosas. De hecho mientras las sabanas se escondían entre ambos, Sasuke empezó a olvidar las sombras que le perseguían, por alguna extraña razón estar allí no estaba del todo mal.

En realidad era muy bueno.

…


	38. Narusaku 39: Nueve

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Narusaku #38: Nueve

Nueve eran las veces que le había pedido salir con el y nueve las veces que lo rechazo.

Nueve fueron las veces que juro que la amaría por siempre y nueve fueron las veces que no lo escucho.

Nueve veces le prometió que traería de vuelta a Sasuke para ella, y Nueve fueron las veces que le dijo que no era necesario.

Nueve veces fueron las que ella le dijo que no dejara al demonio poseerlo.

Nueve fueron los golpes que le dio a Sasuke después de su batalla con Naruto.

Nueve fueron las veces que lloro esperando por ambos aquella noche de invierno.

Nueve fueron las veces que intento huir de el. Y nueve las veces que trato de encontrarla.

Nueve las veces que le dijo aquí tienes a tu Sasuke. Y nueve fueron las veces que le grito que era un tonto, que no muriera, que no la dejara sola.

Nueve fueron las veces que Sasuke le dijo que ella no lo amaba a el.

Nueve las horas que necesito para entender que no debía rendirse.

Nueve las veces que ella le repitió que lo amaba.

Nueve eran el número de colas del demonio. Y nueve eran las veces que le dijo al oído aquello noche que era lo más maravilloso que tenia en la vida.

Nueve fueron las colas de aquel demonio que Nueve veces ella encerró el día en que acepto ser suya sin importarle las nueve maldiciones que llevaba dentro.

Nueve las vidas que vivirían juntos.

…


	39. ObiRin 39: Mañana

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

ObiRin #39: Mañana

No había mañana.

Ella le miro de forma extraña….

"Obito que ocurre"

"Nada"

"No es nada, te ves, extraño"

"Rin... me extrañarían si muero?

"Como dices esas cosas? NI LO PIENSES!"

"Pero es la realidad estamos en una guerra por si no lo has notado, me extrañarías Rin?

"No me hagas ni pensarlo, no podría vivir sin ti, ni Kakashi, ni sensei, sabes bien que son lo único que tengo"

"Pero un día nos iremos, El mañana no es eterno"

"Tu no eres así… por que la actitud?"

"Nada"

Y fue al día siguiente en que ocurrió… El día siguiente en el que obito los dejo.

No existía el mañana… no mas mañanas para obito, ni mas sonrisas ni bromas para ellas, y el nunca el diría que la quería…

Y mientras miraba al cielo estrellado y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Rin quería creer que el la estaba observando desde algún lugar y que la escuchaba.

Por que en verdad lo extrañaba y deseaba poder decirle muchas cosas.

Pero más que nada deseaba decirle, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder agradecerle el que le haya dado otro mañana.

Aunque fuera sin el…

…


	40. YondOoc 40: Juego

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

YondOoc #40: Juego

El solía abrazarla cuando nadie veía y ella siempre le gritaba por ser un holgazán y correrse del papeleo que de por si ella le ayudaba a llenar.

Hokage perezoso del demonio.

Pero aun así ella le sonreirá y le devolvía el beso.

Cuando llegaba a su departamento y al encontraba calentando algo para comer le gustaba abrazarla por la espalda y besar su cuello de forma divertida, mientras ella trataba de safarcelo de encima.

Peor había algo que le gustaba hacer más que cualquier otra cosa durante los siguientes 9 meses.

Ella le decía que solo jugaba y que no hacía nada, que era el hokage y debía ser responsable, pero...

"ARASHI!"

"Shhh Iris, el bebe esta dormido"

Y el besaba delicadamente sobre su vientre mientras cantaba una canción de cuna al bebe dentro de ella.

De inmediato la joven de cabellos rojizos le sonreía con amor y delicadeza mientras sus dedos se pasaban por su desordenado cabello amarillo.

La joven Uzumaki no podía pedir más. Cada vez que lo veía recostado sobre ella, moviendo su mano sobre su muy amplia barriga, dando suaves besos y diciendo cosas no muy inteligentes, ella veía al padre más maravilloso del mundo.

Lastima que ella se temía que tal vez no podría verlo.

Pero a pesar de todo, amaba al joven Hokage y a la vida que estaba dentro de ella y que ambos habrían creado juntos.

…


	41. NejiHina 41: Pureza

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

NejiHina #41: Pureza

Neji no podía evitar el dolor que le sacudía el pecho, cada vez que la veía con sus delicados cabellos contra la almohada, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su suave piel expuesta ante el.

Con las sabanas enredada entre sus piernas, los cabellos cafés de un pecador cayendo sobre su rostro angelical, sobrio y perfecto.

La pureza de mirada blanca. El color infinito de su cabello, La tersa piel eterna en que se ahogaba. Las palpitaciones rítmicas que se escuchaban contra las suyas desiguales y frías. Sus labios rosados siendo tomados por los suyos malditos venenosos, congelados como cada parte de el que sabia que la helaba pero a el, ella le volvía calido todo a su alrededor.

Quien era el para quitarle tal hermosura a un ángel? Quien era el para hacerle eso a Hinata, su prima un ser tan maravilloso… el rostro que le perseguía en cada sueño?

Deseaba ser ciego para no mirarla pero no podía. Cada ves que lo intentaba no podía y la miraba claramente y le dolía por que sabia que no la merecía, que no debía hacer lo que hacia pero su cuerpo actuaba sin que el le controlase.

"Neji…" su voz entrecortada, sin aire, casi rasposa y perdida.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo que la hacia ver mas bella.

Era deseo, que podía ver era el reflejo de su mirada.

"No… te detengas"

Neji la miro y mientras se movía con ella, y quedo exhausto su frente en su hombro, suaves lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos.

"Perdón… perdóname Hinata… yo que te hecho tanto…"

"Neji…" ella le tomo el rostro con sus pequeñas manos y beso el sello en su frente…

"Yo quería... hacerlo."

"Tu eres un ángel y yo…"

"Tu eres a quien yo quiero…" ella dejo ir unas cuantas lágrimas que se mezclaron con su cabello "No me lo quites"

Neji la abrazo fuertemente… ya le había quitado tantas cosas… si ella lo quería y era su deber protegerla, el en compensación a todo, le daría lo que ella le pidiera, y si el era lo que ella deseaba el no se lo negaría.

…


	42. LeeTen 42: Juventud

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

LeeTen #42: Juventud

Juventud esto lo otro, lo que sea!

Ten Ten estaba harta de escucharlos decir lo mismo todo el tiempo.

Así que ese día que Lee estaba sentado con ella esperando a Neji, se atrevió a preguntarle:

"Lee que quieres… me decir con eso de la juventud… o lo que sea?"

El parpadeo un par de veces… y sus ojos brillaron y Tente vio venir lo peor…

"TEN-CHAN NOS REFERIMOS A LA BELLEZA DE LA JUVNETUD EN LA QUE VIVIMOS Y QUE DEBEMOS SEGUIR Y HACER MAS FUERTE…"

"YA! CALLATE!"

"Pero…"

"Te pregunto para poder entenderte pero nada sales con cosas que no entiendo! Háblame en un idioma que te entienda!"

"Lo que queremos decir es que somos jóvenes y debemos aprovecharlo Ten-chan"

"Si eso lo se, peo debes repetirlo todo el tiempo"

"Bueno eso es lo que me hace ser yo mismo no Ten-chan"

"Es un buen punto y así me gustas mas... así que… opps"

"Uh?"

"Lee olvida que dije eso"

"Dijiste algo?"

"No Lee… no dije nada"

"Dijo que le gustas Lee" Neji apareció detrás de ellos con su mirada fría normal y su comentario hizo que la joven dama de las armas se sonrojara y el arrojara todas las Kunais que tenia al alcance, las cuales eran muchas.

"NO ES CIERTO NO DIJE ESO! MENTIRA" mientras Ten Ten perseguí a Neji, Lee solo los miraba con la cabeza hacia un lado y un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

"Que estarán diciendo?"

…


	43. GaaraOcc 43: Te

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Nota: Otro personaje Ooc- Senne, iba a ser temari pero después dije no, además me gusta mas mi personaje es tan linda.

GaaraOoc #43: Te

La joven de cabellos oscuros entro a aquella habitación llena de papeles, aquella mañana, calurosa, como todas las mañanas en la arena.

Con la bandeja en su mano.

Aquella habitación estaba algo oscura y muy desordenada, papeles pro aquí por allá, pergaminos tinta en el piso, lápices en la esquina y un cierto kazekage de tan solo 16 años, dormido sobre su escritorio aun con el pincel en al mano.

Ella por debajo, pasó al lado en medio del desastre que parecía mas bien un lugar después de una alocada fiesta en ves de la oficina del respetado kazekage.

Ella abrió las ventanas y un gruñido escapo del pelirrojo.

"Gaara-sama?"

El abrió sus ojos, las marcas negras alrededor de ellos jamás se fueron a pesar de que solía dormir y bastante.

"Buenos Días"

Ella le dio la muy característica sonrisa. Sus ojos dorados cerrados con una expresión de diversión continua.

"Hn" el gruñido era de molestia.

De inmediato el extendió su mano y de inmediato una taza estaba en su mano, te de color verdoso paso a través de su garganta.

"Senne" su voz la despertó de verle maravillada degustando el te que ella había preparado para el.

"Desayuno"

Ella se asusto ante esa oración corta. y corrió hacia la puerta.

"Claro Kazekage-sama…" ella se detuvo un segundo "Yo limpiare el desastre, ya regreso.

Y ella desapareció a través de la puerta sin el decir nada ni siquiera abrir los ojos o alejar sus labios de la taza, pero el sonrió. Y aunque no la había visto esa mera sonrisa era suficiente para que ella sonriera mil veces más.

…


	44. IruAnk 44: Manías

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

IruAnk #44: Manías

Anko era conocida por tener cierta reputación, la cual era mantenida con orgullo pro al mujer de cabellos morados.

Pero Anko tenía otro tipo de manías.

Siempre que entraba a su departamento después de una misión especialmente difícil o mala se abalanzaba contra el, su rostro escondido entre su pecho, lagrimas en sus ojos y aun sangre en su ropa.

Cuando ella hacia la cena siempre usaba un delantal rosado pro extraño que parezca, pero le gustaba usarlo, para Iruka la única razón que podía encontrar para el delantal era que con eso podía sentir que eran una pareja normal, no ninjas, solo dos personas con vidas normales, comunes y corrientes.

A veces ella simplemente se quedaba recostada en su abdomen, sus ojos entrecerrados, su mano apretada delicadamente en medio de las sabanas y iruka jamás sabia lo que realmente pensaba hasta que le miraba con una sonrisa inocente y se abalanzaba sobre el para una segunda ronda.

Pero tal vez lo más adorable que Iruka veía en Anko era que siempre que había una tormenta, de alguna manera ella siempre lo encontraba y se abrazaba a el con impotencia, Era esa sensación de que lo necesitaba lo que hacia sentirse a el orgulloso.

Anko mostraba ante todos uno rostro rígido, frió, indiferente y una actitud fuerte e inquebrantable.

Con Iruka, Anko era solo Anko…

Con Iruka, Anko podía ser solo, ella misma.

… Sin manías, sin macaras…

…


	45. Narusaku 45: Ramen

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Narusaku #45: Ramen

Naruto era, un maniaco del Ramen.

Todos en Konoha sabían eso.

Incluso prometió no muy secretamente que cuando fuera Hokage haría que se hiciera un día en honro al ramen y que todos comieran ramen todos los días.

Neji Hyuuga no comió ramen por los siguientes 6 meses ya que el realmente creía que el rubia iba a tomar el titulo por lo cual debería entrenarse para ella.

Sakura juraba que exageraban, Neji y sasuke mas que todo, ay que evitaban acerarse al establecimiento ichiraku desde el comentario del rubio.

Y después de algunos años el rubio Rokudaime sonreía entre su cena de media noche, Ramen, detrás de su escritorio con varias montañas de papeles por firmar, por los cuales acusaba a Tsunade y el trabajo que ella el había dejado. El hokage se sentía aliviado a pesar de todo de estar sentado allí, y a pesar de suposición su día nacional del Ramen no llegaba. Kiba solía molestarlo con lo que no amaba el alimento demasiado, Lee decía cosas extrañas que no recordaba y bueno Neji y Sasuke trataban de alejarse lo mas posible de cualquier establecimiento de Ramen pero solo pro si acaso.

Naruto ama el Ramen y todos lo saben.

Su esposa lo sabe. Gracias a Kami que el siempre le dice a Sakura que la ama mas que al Ramen por que con los cambios de humor, las vómitos matutinos y lo del bebe estaría internado en el hospital hasta que el bebe naciera si llegar a decir lo contrario.

…


	46. AsuKure 46: Ventana

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Nota: No creo que sea spoiler pero por si acaso. SPOILER! Cap. 328 manga.

AsuKure #46: Ventana

Asuma la ve con sorpresa. Sus ojos abiertos por completa y su mirada en ella.

Sus manos delgadas descansan suavemente en su estomago. El entiende lo que trata de decirle. Hay lágrimas bajando de sus ojos rojos.

Y piensa en muchas cosas. (Como? Cuando? Donde? Por que? Que hacemos? O Te casarías conmigo?)

Pero no dice ninguna tan solo la toma delicadamente como puede en sus brazos y la besa, repitiendo _Gracias, Gracias, Gracias _Hasta que la escucha reír y siente sus manos rodeándole.

Kurenai le sonríe mientras atrae sus manos a donde se encuentra algo de ambos.

Y el se encuentra allí en sus brazos, con una sonrisa.

Piensa en como será. Si se perecerá a ella. Como lo criaran y mas impórtate que será de ambos.

Y ve sus cabellos reposando entre sus dedos. Su sereno rostro, y al vida que se mueve dentro de ella.

Y Asuma no podría ser mas feliz.

_Y desde la ventana, una lagrima baja por su mejilla fría. Una de sus manos se posa en el frió cristal y la otra en su abdomen. Y lo único que puede hacer es llorar junto al cielo._

…

(En el suelo en posición fetal, moviéndose de atrás hacia delante) 'Me quedare aquí ahogándome en mi propio dolor' (Llanto bajito después de escribir esto) (Balbuceo) (Fondo oscuro) (Depresión) 'Aquí estaré en mi dolor... el dolor… duele…'

T.T


	47. Shikaino 47: Perezoso

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Shikaino #47: Perezoso

Es lo que era. Todos en Konoha saben que Shikamaru Nara es le hombre mas perezoso del universo y sus alrededores.

Pero Ino… sabe que es un holgazán, pero…

Más que nadie la joven Yamanaka sabe que hay algo debajo de su invisible muro de indiferencia.

E Ino sonríe mientras lo ve, observado al cielo tranquilamente como si nada en el mundo fuera importante.

Pero sabe que en segundos volteara y de una manera u otra le sonreirá… casi inadvertido, casi desapercibido.

Pero le sonríe a ella.

Y le muestra al Shikamaru real.

Aquel que aprecia las cosas de la vida que valen, por que el ve el mundo de forma diferente, lógica dirán. Relajarse y vivir la vida. Ser perezoso. Ino se encuentra fascinada observándolo.

Por que sus ojos negros le explican detenidamente lo que es realmente vivir.

…


	48. SasuOcc 48: No era Necesario

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

SasuOoc #48: No era Necesario

Sasuke la ve con intriga.

Sasuke no la entiende ni un poquito.

Sasuke la odia por que con un demonio no sabe lo que esa mujer piensa.

La mira y no puede evitar sentirse extraño. Sasuke odia sentir en general.

Por eso Sasuke la toma y ya. Por eso Sasuke la deja tocar su cabello, limpiar su casa y velar por sus alimentos.

'No era necesario'

Y esa mujer tan extraña le sonríe.

'Fue un placer'

Y se da la vuelta y se. Sasuke por muy extraño que parezca siente un vació en el estomago, mientras la ve alejarse.

Sasuke suspira y se voltea.

Era mejor así. Siempre estaría solo. Siempre debió ser así.

Por eso cuando ella vuelve y se encuentra en el jardín y ella le sonríe el frunce el ceño.

'No era necesario, Maaya'

'Lo se'

Y se aleja al interior de la casa. Como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Sasuke no entiende a esta mujer ni un poco. Pero sonríe. Vagamente. Pero es una sonrisa.

…


	49. Narusaku 49: Promesas

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Narusaku #49: Promesas

Sakura lo ve con tristeza.

Solo puede verlo.

Por que no puede hablar y detenerlo.

Y le duele.

Le duele.

Por que se esta autodestruyendo.

Y Sakura llora.

Por que sabe que es su culpa.

Y en su cabeza solo puede escuchar el corazón gentil y lleno de amor de Naruto.

'_Traeré a Sasuke de Vuelta. Es una promesa de por vida'_

Y Sakura llora y llora por muchas horas.

Por que teme perderlo a el también. Por que teme que esa promesa sea lo último que haga por ella.

Por que sabe que no se detendrá. Sabe que cumplirá aunque sea lo último que haga en su vida. Y le duele, le duele…

Por que sabe que es su culpa.

Y desea que el no la ame tanto. Pero no puede. Promete jamás pedirle que deje de quererla.

Por razones que ni Sakura entiende. Por eso llora.

…


	50. Arco Iris 1

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

**Rating**: T

**Dedicatoria**: A mi Alfredo que me ve desde el cielo y baja siempre que haya un arco iris. Algún día nos volveremos a ver. Espero que donde sea que estés siempre me recuerdes, por que a donde quiera que yo voy siempre te recuerdo y esta en mi corazón.

**Warnings**: Ninguna

**Pareja o Personajes**: Rockie 12 (Toda la pandilla loca de Naruto XD)

**Summary**: En el cielo los colores flotan después de la tormenta. En el suelo los ojos humanos observamos maravillados.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Rainbow #1**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Por que demonios estamos en esta misión...?"La vos de Naruto sonaba desde adelante, para que su rostro cubierto por una mascara blanca volteara un poco mientras saltaba ágilmente entre las ramas de los árboles.

"Cállate Usuratankachi" la voz era inconfundiblemente fría y el hombre con la mascara de blanca en forma de lobo saltaba a su lado.

"TU CALLATE TEME!"

"LOS DOS CALLENSE" la vos de una tercera persona los hizo estremecerse, esta vez era una vos un poco mas aguda y venia de una persona mas atrás en la fila de las mascaras de ANBU, cabello rubio ondeaba detrás.

"Ese es mi trabajo Ino-pig"

"Pues no lo estas haciendo bien frentona!" ambas peleaban una al lado de la otra.

"Recuérdame por que tengo que estar aquí…." Otra de las personas del equipo pregunto aburrido.

"Por que eres un buen líder…."

"Es problemático" le contesto al joven a quienes insectos seguían de cerca.

"Ya llegamos?" otra voz resonó desde atrás, esta vez el joven con la mascara de perro no llevaba a su compañero en algún bolsillo, el animal era muy grande y los seguía desde el suelo.

"POR ENECIMA VEZ KIBA, NO!" La voz irritada de la rubia sonó junto a la oreja del inuzuka.

"NO GRITES BRUJA RUBIA TARADA"

"CALLATE ALIENTO DE PERRO PULGOSO!"

"No peleen kiba-kun…" la vos mas suave sonó un poco adelante de ellos, cabello azulado ondeando, recogido en una cola baja.

"Claro Hinata!" la voz de kiba se hizo más suave, pero de inmediato alguien paso junto a él, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

"Estabas allí… no te mire" esta vez un joven de cabello café largo, su mascara en forma de halcón, y se coloco junto a la joven hinata de forma sobre protectora.

"Neji-nisaan" dijo ella con un tono de reclamo.

"HYUUGA BASTARDO! ME LAS PAGARAS"

"Cállate Inuzuka" esto provoco un gruñido molesto de parte del mencionado.

"No pueden dejar de pelear un momento?" la voz fría del uchiha resonó desde adelante.

"Mira quien habla Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" el sonido fue mas como un gruñido hacia la pelirosada y si el uzumaki no llevar ala mascara le estaría sacando la lengua al uchiha.

"Cállense de una buena vez todos" la voz rasposa y perezosa de Shikamaru Nara los hizo detenerse en unas ramas.

"Llegamos…" el joven ANBU Aburame Shino llamo a sus insectos y a sus compañeros.

"Recuerden, esta misión es sencilla si lo hacen bien…"

"Y por que tantos de nosotros entonces genio?"

"Cállate usuratankachi!"

"Como decía… antes de ser interrumpido, la misión es sencilla, pero si algo sale mal estamos muertos… no son criminales ordinarios, debemos entrar, tomar a los rehenes y capturarlos"

"Punto." Shikamaru suspira "Pero como siempre hay problemas, hablamos de Ninjas perdidos clase C y B, se que podemos manejar de clase S"

El aludido Uchiha volteo un tanto.

"…Pero no podemos darnos el lujo de confiarnos… hay civiles en medio y nuestras vidas también." La mascara no mostraba expresión pero sabían lo que había en el rostro del Nara.

"Listos…" la voz del líder resonó y todos se colocaron en sus posiciones para recibir ordenes.

"Sakura…"

"Si!"

"Te quedaras, con Ino y conmigo, Ino podrá protegerte y tu la protegerás, nosotros entraremos y sacaremos a los rehenes, ustedes son médicos, puede que haya heridos o enfermos, además sakura tu eres la mas fuerte de nosotros, puede que necesitemos destruir unas cuantas paredes. Ino prepárate que puede haber guardias y deberemos deshacernos de ellos."

"HAI!" ambas mujeres contestaron.

"Shino necesito que tus insectos me den señales de los alrededores."

"De inmediato" el mencionado aburame desapareció en el instante.

"Kiba…" la mascara voltea inexpresiva al inuzuka. "Tu y Akamaru deben de mantener el perímetro, nadie sale ni entra, al menos que se aun civil o alguno de nosotros, necesito que hagas y resguardes esos limites, a pesar de TenTen, Lee y Chouji puede que algún miembro pueda pasarlos y tratar de entrar aquí, tu debes evitar que nadie entre al perímetro, me entiendes?"

"CLARO NARA!" Kiba da un salto y cae en Akamaru y desaparece entre los árboles.

"Neji… Hinata, vayan al sur y el norte respectivamente y guíense con Shino para informar de la situación de los criminales, necesitamos el Byakugan para identificar donde y cuando atacar, además necesito una posición exacta de los rehenes, no tenemos tiempo que perder ni vidas que desperdiciar"

"SI!" la voz de hinata fue la única mientras Neji asentía. Shikamaru se movió un poco para tener una apreciación del lugar, lo que parecía a los 50 metros que se encontraban una villa en ruinas.

"Naruto no te excedas, necesito que tu estamina este al 100."Sabían la sonrisa que había detrás de la mascara de zorro.

"Sasuke y tu, entraran y se encargaran de los criminales mientras nosotros sacamos a los rehenes para poder ayudarles."

Ambos asintieron, pero Shikamaru se quito la mascara y les miro con el ceño fruncido.

"Los conozco… no traten de vencerlos a todos, y no quiero a ninguno de esos criminales muerto." Shikamaru le dio una mirada a Naruto y este rió nervioso "Y tu tómalo con clama, y no te hagas daño, no son ninjas comunes y tienen personas inocentes allí. No quiero vidas perdidas en vano me entienden?"

"Si" Naruto afirma un poco cabizbajo.

"Me entienden!?"

"SI!" afirmaron todos y Shikamaru dio un suspiro para colocar la mascara nuevamente frente a su rostro.

"OK, todos fuera…" Neji y Hinata tomaron sus rumbos a lados opuestos.

"Tengan cuidado" la voz de la pelirosada resonó para los miembros masculinos del equipo 7.

"No te preocupes Sakura-chan" "Hn"

Y todos salieron de la rama a los puntos que debían atender en la misión.

El cielo estaba nublado. Las nubes estaban grises. El viento era frió y las ramas de los árboles se mecían lentamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sabían que cuando Shikamaru Nara siente que algo va a salir mal… sale mal?

Pues si de hecho es cierto.

Lo que quedaba de la muy pequeña villa, estaba en escombros, en llamas y con paredes de polvo en todo el lugar.

Espadas y jutsus podían escucharse por todo el perímetro.

Shikamaru suspira mientras corre detrás de Shino en medio de las llamas, los rehenes eran menos de 20, una villa muy pequeña recuerdan?

Todos estaban fuera de peligro y ahora el joven Nara buscaba al resto de su equipo, principalmente a las dos mas problemáticas mujeres de toda la villa de oculta de konoha. Que se habían separado de el, y de seguro ambas se habían separado.

'_Mujeres problemáticas_'

Por que una misión no podía salir tranquila?

Primero, eran ANBUS, nunca salían bien las misiones, y segundo el equipo estaba compuesto por los 12 ninjas más extraños de las últimas generaciones…

Si las misione siempre serian problemáticas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" El joven rubio con la mascara rota a la mitad se encontraba en el suelo, la explosión unos metros alejados de ellos, justo encima de la joven de cabellos rosados a quien protegía vehementemente.

"NARUTO!?" Sakura le miro, había sangre en el rostro del uzumaki y la misma estaba en las mejillas de la medico. Sus ojos azules abrieron un poco y había una muy profunda herida en su pierna izquierda.

"Estas bien, sakura-chan?" el pregunta con una sonrisa y ella le mira con desesperación.

"Naruto estas perdiendo mucha sangre, tengo que…"

"Así que se salvaron…" Del humo un hombre muy grande y con una gran espada llena de sangre que era la razón de la herida en la pierna del contenedor del kyuubi.

"Tu…" la voz de sakura estaba llena de ira y sus puños se tensaron, peor en el instante una bola de fuego empujo al hombre hacia atrás.

"Sasuke-kun..." los ojos se sakura se llenaron de alegría mientras el uchiha se parada frente a ambos en forma defensiva.

"No es necesario teme, yo puedo patearle el…"

"Cállate Naruto!" Sasuke le dio una mirada enojada, y se dirigió a sakura "Cúralo ahora!, yo terminare con este sujeto, pura masa y nada de velocidad!"

Uchiha Sasuke ataco lleno de enojo hacia el hombre y después solo había fuego.

"Maldito bastardo, siempre salvándome"

"Significa que le importas" Sakura le dio una sonrisa mientras curaba la herida en su cabeza rubia. Después de que las llamas desaparecieran, los ojos rojos del sharingan del uchiha les miraron con algo muy cercano a ternura y algo parecido a una sonrisa a pesar de que había sangre en sus manos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"AHHHHH" el grito estremeció al Nara hasta los huesos. Conocía ese grito y cuando su mirada llego al punto, sus ojos se abrieron pro completo.

El cabello de Ino se balanceaba en el aire, su cuerpo arqueado cayendo al suelo y la sangre de la joven en el aire combinada con el humo.

La espada de la que parecía una mujer había entrado en contacto con la yamanaka.

Los siguientes segundos fueron algo confusos.

Los insectos shino atacaron a la mujer mientras el sostenía a Ino entre sus brazos, sus ojos azules un poco cerrados.

No le importa que de hecho escuchara gritos y que Shino pudiera haber matado a aquella mujer, lo que le importaba en ese momento era que la sangre de Ino no dejaba de brotar.

"Lo siento…" Ino sonríe, la mascara había volado a algún lado pero no le importaba y shikamaru aparto la misma mascara blanca de su rostro y le frunció el ceño.

"Mujer problemática!"

"Gomen" dice ella para después toser un poco de sangre.

"SHINO!.. Encuentra a Hinata ahora!" la orden de shikamaru fue tomada por shino de inmediato quien envía a sus insecto delante de el para encontrar a la mencionada heredera de los hyuuga.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Juuken" era extraño ver a dos hyuugas peleando juntos.

La joven de cabellos azulados golpea un poco y uno de los hombres cae al suelo, la mascara esta rota en el suelo. Hinata suspira ruidosamente, mientras otro criminal cae al suelo a manos de su nisaan... De inmediato voltea para preguntarle si necesita ayuda, cuando siente algo detrás de ella y se congela, su cuerpo no puede reaccionar.

Cuando Neji voltea los ojos de la heredera están completamente abiertos y una sombra se mueve detrás de ella. Neji no sabe como reaccionar, el no puede usar ataques a larga distancia y desearía que TenTen estuviera allí o Lee. Así que hace lo único que sabe para salvar a su Hinata-sama.

La Kunai pasa rápidamente justo al lado de la mejilla de Hinata para alojarse en la garganta del criminal, mientras unas gotas de sudor bajan por su rostro. Seguidamente sus piernas ceden y cae de rodillas al suelo. Su corazón palpita rápidamente y sus ojos están abiertos en completo terror.

Neji Hyuuga corre hacia ella, la mascara es apartada de su rostro con rapidez, para que sus ojos blancas choquen.

"Hinata-sama" Neji la toma de los hombros y la mueve un poco pero parece no reaccionar. "Hinata-sama contéstame!"

"HINATA!" No grita con mucha fuerza solo lo suficiente para que esta parpadee una vez y sus ojos se llenen de miedo.

"Neji-nisaan" su voz se quebraba un poco, pero los ojos del genio se suavizaron y respiro tranquilamente, para después cerrar rápidamente el espacia entre ambos…

Un beso rápido, con los ojos cerrados con algo de impotencia y sus labios algo secos por el polvo y la batalla y más bien para quitarse la imagen que acababa de vivir. Hinata le sonríe seguidamente y toca su rostro.

"Estoy bien… gracias"

Este la besa nuevamente, suave y de forma casi vaga, con una tenuidad característica del joven hyuuga mientras los dedos de hinata hacen pequeños círculos en su mejilla, el incidente ya estaba olvidado. Ya no había más miedo de verla morir. Ni miedo al ver a nisaan apuntar una kunai hacia ella.

"Hinata!" La voz de Shino la despierta y voltea rápidamente mientras el joven corre directa a ambos hyuugas, la mascara sigue en su rostro pero reconoce la voz de shino cuando esta preocupado.

Hinata siente un frió en la espina a pesar de que la mano de Neji sigue sobre la suya.

Del cielo pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer muy lentamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La lluvia caía sobre todo el lugar a cantaros. Ya no había fuego ni polvo pero era difícil ver entre tantas gotas que caían del cielo.

Los rayos en el oscuro firmamento eran incesantes. El sol se escondía como si estuviera asustado. La luz de los truenos iluminaba el cielo por tan solo segundos pero con gran estruendo.

"INO-CHAN!" Hinata se agacha rapadamente junto a ella e Ino le da una risita forzada.

"A tiempo Hyuuga"

"Déjame ver…" la voz de hinata es tan suave que es casi inaudible, de inmediato cierto aura verde rodea sus manos mientras trata de curar la herida de la joven rubia, shikamaru aun la sostiene entre sus brazos.

Neji mira detenidamente.

Shino observa la situación atendiendo a sus insectos con precisión.

"Oh Ino-chan… hay… veneno en la herida… esa arma…. Tenia veneno?" Shikamaru traga saliva mientras aprieta la mano de Ino "Sakura-san es la única que sabe… el procedimiento para… sacar… el… veneno"

"Neji, ve y busca…" antes de que Shikamaru pudiera dar la orden, Tres jóvenes, los miembros del quipo 7, caminaban sosteniendo al rubio, Sakura a un lado…

"Que sucede aquí?"

La lluvia caía sobre todos ellos.

"Sakura aquí, RAPIDO!" Los ojos de la pelirosada se abren de forma precipitada cuando nota a la joven en el suelo.

"INO!" deja al joven rubio con sasuke y corre al lado de la yamanaka. "QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PESANDO INO-PIG!!!??"

"No me regañes frentona!" Ino le frunció el ceño pero de inmediato su rostro cambio a una expresión de extremo dolor.

"La… herida… tiene… veneno, sakura-san" La medico suspira mirando a Hinata con molestia, para después quitar los guantes de sus manos.

"Ino… esto te voy doler hasta el alma, así que agarra algo"

"No me digas eso, puedo sopor… un poco… de…" Ino cerró los ojos con impotencia.

"Ino!"

"OK… "Lo que parecían tiras un poco mas anchas de una luz verde se colocaron en las manos de sakura. "Aguanta Ino!"

Sakura coloco sus dedos en la herida. Ino subió la mano de Shika hasta su rostro y cerro los ojos con fuerza. De inmediato el rostro de Ino se lleno de molestia shikamaru podía decir por la fuerza con la que Ino sostenía su manos, que dolía y demasiado.

"Hinata los tubos ahora!" de inmediato la hyuuga paso unos tubitos de cristal y un liquido café era llevado de la que parecía pequeñas mangueras succionadoras de chakra. El veneno siendo recopilado en los tubos de cristal.

"AHH! FRENTONA SE MAS CUI…"

"CALLATE PIG TE ESTOY SALVANDO!"

"LO HACES ADREDE FREN…." "AHH!!!"

"NO TE QUEJES!" de inmediato la vos de Ino se quebró en un quejido algo retenido.

Sakura dejo extraer el veneno e Ino dio un suspiro de alivio y sus ojos cerraron quedando inconciente.

"Esta a salvo. Hinata cura la herida por favor"

"Claro Sakura-san"

La Hyuuga se acerco con unas vendas, mientras el líder de la misión daba un largo suspiro.

"Esta cerda siempre metiéndose en problemas…"

"Gracias" Sakura mira de reojo al Nara y asiente.

La lluvia empieza a bajar su intensidad y los truenos ya no rugen en el cielo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Los criminales están en custodia…" La voz de Shino llego a los oídos de todos cuando la ultima gota de lluvia cayo en el suelo.

"Los demás tienen asegurado el perímetro… Kiba estará aquí con akimichi, tenten y lee en menos de dos minutos"

"Cuántos de ellos capturamos?" Shikamaru sonaba molesto. Al fondo Naruto respingo aludido.

"Tenemos al 70 del grupo"

"Naruto"

"Si Shikamaru, gran y maravilloso líder!?"

"Cuantos..?"

"3" Shikamaru gruño molesto, mientras los ojos de Ino se abrían. Volteo a mirar a Naruto y el Uchiha tenia levantada su manos tres de sus dedos levantados. Shikamaru gruño nuevamente.

"Dos" Shika suspira ante el hyuuga.

"Nin-ninguno" Finalmente alguien que seguía las ordenes de Shikamaru, al menos Hinata tenia conciencia. De inmediato Shino levanto su mano derecha y dos de sus dedos indicaban el número.

"Uno" Indica le medico pelirosada, y Shikamaru la ve con desden.

"Que querías que hiciera? No podía dejar que mataran a mis compañeros, mejor ellos que naruto o sasuke!" Shikamaru gruño ante el hecho de que la joven tenía la razón. Era problemático que siempre tuviera la razón.

"Uno también" esta vez Ino le guiño un ojo y el soltó un bufido.

"Dos" Finalmente la vos rasposa de Shikamaru sonó.

"Y ME ESTAS RECLAMANDO!?" El rubio hubiera corrido hasta su capitán si no fuera que su pierna no estuviera completamente recuperada.

"Tch problemático"

"SHIKAMARU!!!" grito el uzumaki completamente molesto para después ser callado por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de ambos, Sakura y Sasuke.

"Y yo dos" Kiba entro saltando de Akamaru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No te enorgullezcas Inuzuka"

"CALLATE HYUUGA!"

"No es justo…" Una joven de cabello café recogido en dos moñas rezongo.

"Si, siempre se llevan la mejor parte" El Akimichi, que sostenía sus frituras sonriendo con la mascara colgada del cuello.

"NO PUDIMOS DEMOSTRAR NUESTRAS CAPACIDAD EN LA MISION!! NUETRAS JUVENT..."

"CALLATE LEE!" la joven China golpea al experto en Taijutsu y lo deja en el suelo.

Todos la ven algo… atónitos.

"Pero siempre se llevan la diversión" TenTen repite y esta ves, casi todos le dan una sonrisa cansada.

Mientras las nubes se despejan encima de sus cabezas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Esto es una perdida de tiempo"

"No hicimos nada en esta misión" Tenten repite sentada en el tronco de un árbol.

"No todo es tan malo…" la voz de Lee no es fuerte ni exuberante como generalmente suena, y eso le asusta a la joven de las armas.

"Mira…" Lee extiende su dedo índice hacia el cielo y los ojos cafés de TenTen se fijan de forma maravilla.

"ES COLORIDO Y LLENO DE BELLEZA" Lee hace su pose y todo toma su atmósfera vuelve a ser normal.

"Si es colorido y lleno de belleza, Lee" Tenten le sonríe con su mano derecha sosteniendo su mejilla "Lo que tu digas Lee…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chouji miraba atentamente el cielo. Su rostro con su redonda sonrisa feliz.

"Chicos… miren…es… " La cara del Akimichi cambia para ser un ademán de algo parecido a asco.

"EWW"

"Por que siempre tienen que hacer eso cuando estoy aquí!?" dijo apuntando sus frituras a sus compañeros de forma acusadora.

"Por que tiene que intentar tragarse el uno al otro en mi presencia… voy a tener traumas…" Chouji hace un bufido viendo la risita en la cara de Ino y la vergüenza en la cara del Nara. "No comeré por una semana…"

"Entonces mi trabajo esta bien hecho" Ino le saca la lengua y este le mira sin gracia, mientras esta muestra sus dedos con el signo de la victoria.

"Era broma Ino"

"CHOUJI!!!!!" Y muchas cosas (pedazos de piedras, palos y cosas sacadas de la nada) salen volando en dirección a la cabeza del pobre Chouji.

Shikamaru voltea al cielo y las nubes tiene rastros grises pero el cielo esta iluminado por una luz cegadora, a pesar de que el sol aun se encuentra un tanto escondido detrás de esas mismas nubes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kiba se detiene y se para sobre el lomo de su compañero canino de pelo blanco.

"OIGAN CHICOS MIREN!!"

Ante la voz molesta de Kiba, Shino se fija en el cielo, la luz reflejándose en sus lentes oscuros.

"Es una señal de buena suerte" este voltea para mirar a la joven Hyuuga que ve al cielo con una sonrisa tímida.

"Si… es… de buena… suerte… verdad?" ella sonríe hacia el cielo y después hacia su primo justo a su lado.

Este le da una de esas extrañas sonrisas.

"Si, lo es…" su mano va a subir delicadamente hasta la mejilla sonrosada de la heredera cuando algo muy pesado cae sobre el genio.

Akamaru da un ladrido y Hinata da un suave chillido de susto.

"TOMA ESO BASTARDO!" Kiba rie triunfante desde arriba del perro enorme.

"QUITATE INUZUKA!!!" Neji dice completamente eufórico "TE MATERA INUZUKA!! QUITA A TU PERRO!! AHORA!!"

Pero Kiba sigue riendo de forma victoriosa. Neji grita muchas maldiciones hacia este mientras se mueve desesperadamente para safarse debajo del gran animal (akamaru y kiba).

Hinata no puede evitarlo. Así que da una divertida carcajada.

"De muy buena suerte" La voz de Shino pasa desapercibida para los demás, mientras una pequeña mariposa sale volando del dedo índice del aburame, hacia la luz que se posa en todo el cielo que hasta hace unas horas estaba gris.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"AUCHHHH"

"Haz silencio Usuratankachi" Sasuke le da su mirada asesina patentada " Eres un escandaloso!"

"ES QUE LO HACES APROPOSITO TEME!!!" Sasuke ignora sus chillidos y bufidos sin sentido y sigue colocando la venda pacientemente " AHHH! TEME BASTARDO, LO HACES PARA LASTIMARME!!"

"NO ES MI CULPA QUE LA HERIDA SEA TAN PROFUNDA!"

"PUES SE MAS CUIDADOSO!"

"ERES UN QUEJOSO"

"Y TU UN BASTARDO!!!!!!"

"USURATANKACHI!!!!"

"CALLENSE!!!" y un puño cae en la cabeza de Naruto y un botiquín de metal en la cabeza de Sasuke.

"Voy a tener migraña" Sakura suspira y le da su mirada de si-me-hacen-enojar-o-siguen-peleando-les-quiebro-todos-los-huesos.

"Es culpa del teme Sakura-chan!" Sakura levanta una ceja, preguntándose por que tarda tanto Naruto en curarse y ve a Sasuke poniendo la venda para después sonreír divertida.

"Sasuke-kun…" ella se agacha al lado del uchiha y le quita las vendas y le sonríe con una expresión de completa diversión "Lo concientes demasiado"

"Hn" Sasuke se sonroja y Naruto los ve con una ceja levantada y un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza.

"Eres demasiad amable con este baka!, así no deberías hacerlo, no pararas la sangre" Ella le sonríe a Naruto y este se sonrojo mirando a ambos, sus compañeros, acusadoramente.

"Debes hacerlo con firmeza…" Ella sonríe y saca otras vendas.

Naruto sonríe acusadoramente hacia sasuke, listo para molestarlo, el aludido uchiha se voltea rápidamente, su cara igual de roja que los tomates que tanto le gustan.

"No te hagas ideas Usuratankachi!"

"Ah Teme es… AHHHH!" Naruto grita mientras sakura coloca las vendas y la ve con los ojos llenos de lagrimas TT.TT

"SAKURA-CHAN!!! ME DUELE!!"

"NO ME MOLESTES! YO NO SOY SASUKE-KUN, ASI ES COMO DEBE SER!!"

"PERO… AAAAAAHHH!!" Naruto llora histérico y sasuke se rie de la situación. Sakura pone las vendas con seguridad y no con paciencia para no causar al rubio (justo lo contrario que hacia el joven heredero Uchiha).

Segundos más tarde Sakura termina y naruto se encuentra en un estado… comatoso.

"Listo… te quejas demasiado Naruto, no lo hice tan fuerte"

"Naruto no esta conciente, deja tu mensaje después del tono…beep…" y por el comentario recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Sasuke y una risita de parte de sakura.

Naruto hace un puchero para después fijar sus ojos al cielo.

"MIREN!!..." Su dedo apunta al cielo y la mirada del Uchiha le sigue.

"UN ARCO IRIS!!..." Naruto sonríe admirado, el sol brilla en medio de las nubes y su luz traspasa a trabes de las gotas de agua que aun están en el aire, formando una capa de colores de luz en el cielo.

"Es Hermoso…" Sasuke le sonríe por su inocencia.

Sakura le mira un poco atónita. La luz del arco iris se refleja perfectamente en los ojos de Naruto, no necesita voltear hacia el cielo para poder ver su esplendor.

"Si…" Sakura sonríe ampliamente, sus ojos fijos en el arco iris que se refleja perfectamente en los ojos azules del contenedor del kyuubi. Naruto se rie por que ella le mira de forma extraña. Sasuke asiente con una sonrisa escondida.

"Es muy hermoso…"

Los colores se plasman iluminando el cielo.

Y la mariposa sigue volando. El polvo dorado de sus alas llena el aire de tranquilidad.

**OWARI** 0-0-0-0-0-0

**Eva:**

50 y faltan 50. XDDDD. SOY FELIZ!

Espero esto les guste.

Ya ven por que se llama así el fic. YAY!!

Los ama con todo su corazón loco.

Eva!.


	51. Sakura, Ino 51: Amistad

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Ino creía en ella más de lo que nadie jamás creería, pero ella destruyó todo con tan solo un movimiento. Destruyo todo.

**Declaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

Sakura, Ino #51: Amistad

'_Te devuelvo el listón''No perderé contra ti'_

'_Yo tampoco'_

Ella destruyó todo con tan solo un movimiento. Destruyo todo. Con sus palabras, con sus acciones, con todo lo que era, Destruyo algo que valoraba, algo que valía mucho. Lo destruyo y no le importaba un comino. Con tres palabras quebró todos los espejos que había guardado por años con cariño, afecto, espejos de amistad. A veces Ino sentía que había roto y pisoteado el capullo que había sembrado con tanto empeño, que había cuidado de la lluvia, protegido del sol y la nieve… con tan solo unas palabras destruyo una amista que sentía suya. Real. Verdadera amistad.

Ino creía en ella más de lo que nadie jamás creería. Creyó y todo se vino abajo… A veces Ino pensaban sobre como seria si Shikamaru o Chouji hubieran hecho algo similar, y le duele el pecho y por alguna razón empieza a caer agua por su rostro cuando no esta lloviendo.

'_Me gusta Sasuke'_ Si y a ella también le gustaba Sasuke pero jamás se lo menciono, jamás quiso hacer escándalo sobre ello, ino sabia lo que pasaría y era lo único que no deseaba, no le importaba sasuke con tal de mantener su amistad con ella…. Pero…

'_De ahora en adelante somos rivales'_

Nunca nadie entendía lo doloroso que fue para ella en ese instante.

Cuando pierdes algo que es valioso, nada tiene sentido. Amor? El amor es sencillo, no tiene nada complicado, amar es simplemente dar cariño a una sola persona, y el puede o no durar para siempre. Amistad? La amistad de verdad solo ocurre una vez, esas amistades que sabes que serán para siempre, no importa que pase, no importa lo malo, no importa. Las lágrimas nublaron su rostro y entiende que no es cierto.

El listón se mecía en el vento, lentamente… la agonizante danza de una amistad rota.

Ino sonrió con tristeza y lo deja ir… Las lágrimas bajan por su rostro.

'Ino-chan muchas gracias'

Ino sonrió entre lágrimas pesadas. Se levanta lentamente y mira las nubes blancas sin preocupaciones en el cielo.

"De Nada Sakura… De nada"

Ella eligió y estaba bien. A pesar que Ino hubiera elegido su amistad sobre cualquier cosa, Uchiha Sasuke o otros, Sakura había elegido su amor de niña, y Ino estaba bien, por que no importaba cuando sufriera por su amiga, si a ella no le importaba.

Limpio las lágrimas amargas y sonrió sobriamente.

Camino entre el campo de césped, pisando las rosadas cosmos.

No sufriría por que a ella no le importaría también.

No importa si pierdes amigos o sino eran reales, Ino piensa detenidamente, siempre habrá alguien que valora tu persona, que estará allí para arreglarte.

Así que camina con pisadas firmes, para buscar a Chouji y Shikamaru, por que no importa cuantas veces pelee con Sakura, al final Ino siempre saldría ganando. Por que Sakura florecería, si lo haría, pero Ino lo hizo primero y sabe antes que ella lo que es la verdadera amistad, lo único que Haruno tiene es un equipo que se derrumbara.

Ino ve al frente y le sonríe al sol. Dejando ir a la vieja Ino, la Ino que deseaba darle valor a aquella niña, el valor que ella siempre había tenido. La nueva Ino va de frente, con una sonrisa en el rostro y lista para no perder ante nadie, Haruno Sakura una de ellos.

Al otro lado del parque, la joven Haruno esta sentada en aquella acera amarilla, escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas como hace años y esta vez no hay Yamanaka Ino que venga a recoger sus pedazos.

Y sabe que se lo merece pero eso no le impide llorar.

…

0-0-0-0-0-0

**_Dedicado a todos aquellos que han sido traicionados por personas que creían amigos de verdad. Dedicado a la memoria de la antigua yo. A los recuerdos y sentimientos que jamás regresaran._**

0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
